The Princess and the Witch
by Ms.Witch
Summary: AU: In the kingdom of Radiant Gardens, two princesses stand against a heartless war. Rox/Nami, Sor/Kai, as well as others.
1. The Beginning

a/n: Hey! Long time no see for my followers. I've been in a big Kingdom Hearts mood lately, and I haven't been able to find a lot of fanfics I was really into so I was determined to write my own. This is my first Kingdom Hearts story and I hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to Review. Chapter two will be posted shortly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor am I giving any indication that I do. I do, however, own this story and the words written down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Princess and the Witch.

By MsWitch

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: The Beginning.

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom far, far away from here called Radiant Garden. There lived a fair king named Tidus and together with his wife, Queen Yuna, they banished sin and peace followed in the era they dubbed, "the Calm". While peace reined, and the country experienced a time of health and happiness, the Queen gave birth to twins: two girls named Kairi and Namine. The kingdom rejoiced and embraced the daughters as good luck but luck was not as fortunate as they thought.

A gypsy seer visited their majesties on the twins first birthday and spun a grave prophecy. The gypsy foretold the girls were the twins of legends past: The Princess of Heart, a princess who's love was so great, she befriended everyone she met and who's love for her Kingdom would protect it in it's most dire time of need. The other was the Witch of Memory. She was said to be the most powerful witch in existence. None could challenge her in magic as Death would be her only true enemy. It would be she, and she alone, who would have the power to open Kingdom Hearts and bestow the Keyblade to its rightful master.

The King and Queen were beyond devastated by the prophecy, wishing to keep it secret from prying ears but with a prophecy this important, naturally the word spread like wild fire. Even with the heavy burden of the prophecy looming over their heads and hearts, the girls grew up surrounded by love and kindness. And as they grew, their parents took it upon themselves to teach them all they knew. King Tidus taught Kairi the ropes of running a kingdom and often went with him to the village to meet her people and learn their importance. Queen Yuna who, like her father before her, was one of the most powerful summoners in all the land and sought to teach Namine her spells but the princess was hesitant.

During this time, Maleificent, the cruel Queen of Hollow Bastion, was doing unspeakable things', using her powers for evil instead of good. Word had spread far and wide of her misdoings and people grew fearful of sorcerers and magic users alike. Afraid people might look down on her as well, Namine shied away from magic and tried to follow in her sisters footsteps instead of her mothers.

The sisters knew not true heart ache… until one night.

It was raining, as it does most often when tragedy strikes, the night the King and Queen were murdered. The young princess Kairi was off in another kingdom, visiting a friend, when it happened. Namine awoke from her restless slumber with an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She ran to her parent's room, in seek of comfort, where she found her father, bleeding on the floor and her mother above him trying to heal his wounds. Another man lay dead in the entryway: the room a mess from their struggles.

Her mother bid her to hide, saying it was not safe for her, but Namine was frozen with fear at the sight of her father dying. Queen Yuna called to her again when more villains arrived at the scene. A man stabbed the queen with a spear, silencing her continuous screaming.

No one knew more than that except for a select few and Princess Namine, who spoke not a word to anyone of that night. Knights of the castle rushed in to find the King and Queen both slain, with four cloaked bodies around them. The only survivor was Namine, soaked in blood, who was in the arms of a young boy who clung to her as he looked on helplessly.

The tragic news had spread across the kingdom by dawn and the people wept. Princess Kairi was shipped home in a hurry to find her twin as silent as the grave and as pale as a ghost. The sisters clung to each other in their time of grief as Kairi promised her to never to leave her side again. The promise was quickly broken when it was decided that Namine would leave the kingdom in pursuit of learning magic the day after the funeral.

Their aunt and uncle were to take the throne until the girls were of age. King Mickey was the one to decide the inevitable fact that it was time Namine needed to learn magic. It was also decided that his master, Yen Sid, would accompany the young girl as well as her godfather, Auron, a wise monk and friend of the late King and Queen. They packed a small, unidentifiable caravan to take Namine far away from her friends, family, and kingdom.

And it was here, on the steps of the castle, with a heavy heart, Kairi and Namine gave their farewells.

The young princess' embraced one another in a bone-crushing hug, each clinging for dear life.

"Don't go," Kairi begged, tears falling from her violet eyes, chin quivering. "Don't leave me all alone. Please!" Her tears stained her sisters white dress, under her black cloak.

"You'll never be alone, Kai," Namine sniffled. "You're the Princess of Heart; you'll always be surrounded by people who love you."

"But not you!" Kairi squeezed harder when she felt her sisters grip slacken. "First Papa, then Mama! I can't loose you too!"

"You could never loose me, Kairi! We're twins. You're my other half." Namine was finally able to pry her sister off so she could look in her in the eyes. "If we line up our pieces, yours and mine, they'll always fit together."

The Princess of Heart choked back another sob. "Why can't you learn magic here? Why can't your teachers come to you?"

"Uncle said I must go," Namine frowned. She felt her own chin start to shake a little as she looked up at the castle, her home. She could see her bedroom window staring down at her fondly and she longed to run to it, to lock her door shut, and hide under the covers. But that was not to be her fate, as much as she may have wished it to be.

She pulled away from her sister, and clutched her hands tight within her own, and looked Kairi straight in the eye. "I promise I'll become the best witch ever, even if it means everyone will hate me," Namine swore solemnly. "I'll learn all the magic I can possible learn and more. I won't let what happened to Papa and Mama ever happen to us… to anyone again." Her blue eyes were filled with tears and her voice was thick with sadness, but her resolve was as clear as day. "And you will learn everything you can about being a queen, and help lead our people through this time of heart ache," she added. Kairi could only nod her head in reply. "We'll both work hard."

The Witch of Memory turned her face away from her sister and looked upon the many sad and tear-filled faces of the castle staff and knights that were aligned in front of the castle to see her off. Her eyes bounced from her friend Olette, who was crying into her mother's apron, to her best friend Riku, who was doing his best to look back at her with steadfast determination but his face broke into a painful grimace at her attention. Many familiar faces stared back at her, and the first smile she had smiled since her parents' death lit up her pale face at their concern for her.

"I'll come back," she whispered to Kairi first then addressed her loved ones. "I'll come back." Namine's face was held high and her voice was then full of decision. "And when I return, all will be as it was. We'll all be together again." A few maids burst out into sobs, and the castle knights lifted their chins higher as well.

"This castle and its inhabitants will always welcome you with open arms, dear niece," King Mickey said behind Kairi, holding his wife in his arms.

"Namine." The girls turned round to see Auron atop the seat of the caravan, calling to them. "It's time."

Namine turned back to her sister, and though she tired to hide it, a pang of panic struck her core. Kairi pulled her into another hug and sobbed. Through her tears she said, "Don't ever forget: wherever you go, I'm always with you."

And then, she let her go.

Namine took a few steps back and stared at the image before her. With one last look, she turned on her heel and walked with determined steps to the caravan, where her godfather pulled her up into the seat next to him. Their aunt, now Queen Minnie, placed a hand on Kairi's shoulder to prevent her from following. Auron, rushed the horses forward and it was then that Namine looked back at her sister. As they went, she got farther and farther away from her. When they went around the bend, and the hedges had hidden everyone from sight, Namine could stay quiet no longer.

"Kairi!" She screamed with all her might. The Princess of Heart came rushing around the hedges back into view, looking panicked. "Remember what you said before? I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you... I promise!"

Kairi gave a small laugh at her sister, eyes and nose running. She screamed back.

"I know you will!"

Unable to keep their distance, everyone came rushing after Kairi and the caravan yelling encouraging things to her and reminding her of things she shouldn't forget. Namine was sure they'd continue to follow them if Kairi was not held back by Riku at the castle gates. She waved as much as she could even when they had stopped yelling to her, even when Namine could not make out Kairi or Riku's faces, and even when they were dots on the horizon. It was only when they had entered the forest, her castle out of sight, did she cease her waving and start her crying. Auron allowed her to cry into his side as they made their way.

Little did the twins know it wouldn't be until nine years later that they would meet again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n: How was that for the first chapter? I would have liked to write in more detail, but as these are not as important as the events about to take place, I really needed to push the story on. Maybe I'll write and post them later as bonus chapters. Please feel free to review.


	2. You're Home

A/n: Hello again! I pumped out this chapter tonight because I really wanted to give you guys something interesting to read! I hope you like it (:

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor am I giving any indication that I do. All Disney characters belong to their respectable copyright owners. I do own this story though, and the ideas for it as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Two: You're Home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Years passed slowly for the princesses as they worked hard to live up to their promises. Namine worked hard to live up to the prophecy. She spent the first half of her studies learning the art of fighting through Auron and juggled the arts of magic from Yen Sid. She learned not all people were as kind as those in her kingdom, just because she was a princess. Many people sought her out, in hopes of kidnapping her for ransom. Within her first fortnight away from home, they were ambushed. It was an easy win for both her teachers but Namine learned to sleep lightly and keep her staff on her at all times.

They traveled far and wide, and a new teacher seemed to sprout from every destination they went. Wizards, fairies, mages, witches, summoners, demigods, witch doctors, fairy godmothers, fortunetellers, and healers alike taught her. She was even taught by a stubbornly elusive Cheshire cat, who made her lessons into incoherent riddles and she often had a hard time finding him. Namine made many friends and visited many royal castles, all who welcomed her gladly. The royals in turn reported back to Kairi of her sister's adventures and appearance when they saw her at royal events and balls.

And although Kairi reviled in the stories her friends told her, she still longed to be at her sisters side, as did Namine in return. Not a week passed when some type of news reached either of the twin's about each other, whether it be a letter or by word of mouth. The sisters often wrote to each other, even with their schedules packed and their time limited. Namine regularly sent a small gift with her letter, along with a drawing by her own hand and in return, Kairi sent Riku as much as she could as messenger to deliver her response. Sending her sister's best friend was the least she could do, since she herself could not visit instead.

Along her travels, Namine constantly crossed paths with a newly appointed knight-in-training of her uncles; a funny boy with spiky brown hair named Sora. He and her uncle's closes friends, the mage Sir Donald, and the knight Sir Goofy, traveled together, running errands and training Sora into a strong knight. The first time they met, Sora rescued Namine from a forest of bewitched rose thrones. She was startled to learn he was a man of her King's and that he had become very good friends with Kairi and Riku in her absence.

The second time they met in Olympus Coliseum and Namine became aware of her feelings for the boy. It wasn't until after she realized she liked Sora greatly did she find out he was quite fond of her sister and she in return. Not wishing to ruin Kairi's chances with Sora, Namine never spoke a word of her true feelings for him and did her best not to act on them as well. She was sixteen the last time she saw either Sora or Riku.

During Namine's time away from Radiant Garden did Maleificent's power and influence grow. Her misdoing did not go over-looked, of course, and it was only a year after her departure that a war had finally broken out against the heartless country and its neighboring one. Years later the war spread drawing in Radiant Garden's allies as well. King Mickey sent aid to help them soon after and every able body knight and knight-in-training was called back to the kingdom for their duties. The shadow of war hung heavy over Namine's shoulder, and she dove into her studies. Without the constant appearances of friendly faces, she became more studious and kept more to herself. She knew her family had their hands full and she wished to aid them.

On her seventeenth birthday, Master Yen Sid was called back to their kingdom as well and was replaced by the good wizard Merlin. He was a welcomed change from Yen Sid's serious and overbearing intensity and served Namine well in distracting her from the events happening around them.

Now-a-days, Namine was frequently referred to as the White Witch, since she had a habit of changing her clothes white when facing adversaries. She liked to show how effortless it was to fight her foes. So easy in fact her pure white clothes never got dirty from the scrap. She also became a symbol of hope and courage as she brought it everywhere she went. She also healed as many of the sick as she could, without expecting payment in return.

In time, both Kairi and Namine blossomed and became who they were meant to be in stride. Their legend and tales of their beauty were spread throughout the kingdoms and the lucky people who met them did not need to exaggerate their kindness or power.

It wasn't until their nineteenth birthday was it finally decided Namine had learned most there was to know and was to return home. It was the best birthday present she had ever received and her and her companions quickly pressed on in the direction of their homeland.

Like the night her parents died, the day Namine returned home was raining by the bucket-full. An older Auron sat atop the drivers seat, steering the horses as fast as he could through the mud and rain, as Namine tried to keep herself from bouncing in her seat. Merlin sat inside the caravan, drinking tea and staying dry from the terrible weather.

"Can you believe it, Auron! We're almost home!" She clapped her hands loudly to keep from screaming in excitement. Auron gave her a disapproving looking when the sound gave one of the horses a surprised jump.

"Yeah, yeah," he said in agreement. "Just try to keep calm, alright? You're frightening the horses and it's hard enough to steer them through both this heavy rain and this thick mud." He nodded his head at the horses below. Namine bit her lip in embarrassment.

"Sorry," she said, softly, sitting on her hands in an effort not to clap anymore. "I guess I'm just jumpy."

Auron sighed and ruffled her hair affectionately with his good arm. "Just try to save some of the excitement for Kairi." At the mention of her sister's name, Namine's legs started to bounce up and down unable to contain her excitement. When the rhythmic thumping of her feet ceased to stop, Auron gave another sigh. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt if you went on ahead of us to declare our arrival, since we are a day early," he suggested. Namine pulled her godfather into a wet hug.

"Great idea!" she agreed, jumping over the seat onto the top of the caravan. She easily climbed her way down to the door, opening it with her rain soaked shoe and jumped inside.

Merlin, used to such antics, hardly even blinked at the princess jumping into the caravan dripping from head to toe. She ran across the mobile and grabbed her staff, quickly making her way to the door again. "I'll be going on ahead," she called back to the wizard who gave a tired wave as the door closed shut. Namine, sitting atop her staff, flew up to Auron.

"Just head for the opening from the trees up ahead. It'll be a clear shot to the castle from there," he directed her as she placed a magic shield over the horses and Auron to keep them from getting anymore wet then they already were. He handed her a lantern to light her way, even if it was before noon. "Tell that uncle of yours to prepare the best mead they have when you get there."

Namine gave a small laugh as she saluted the monk. "I'll see you there."

"Good luck," he called after her, but she was already a speeding bullet ahead of him. She could care less how wet she already was as she pulled her hood around her face more securely. If it meant getting home faster, she gladly beckoned the raindrops to pummel her more.

The trees broke and she was flying high above the country fields and soon she made her way above the kingdom's outer wall. Through all the rain she had trouble seeing her beloved town below but small shining lights shone through the cold and small billowing stacks of smoke from the houses' chimneys greeted Namine fondly in the air. She flew straight and true all the way to the looming castle in front of her. She heard shouts of protest when she flew past the inner gates of the castle and saw a few guards hurry after her.

But Namine would not be delayed or detained.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cogsworth!" A servant came running around the corner, yelling at the mustached majordomo. "Mr. Cogsworth!" The tired man bent over trying to catch his breath in front of his superior.

"What is it, man?" Cogsworth asked, taking in his disheveled appearance.

"A… a girl…" he panted out, taking in deep breaths.

"Spit it out!"

"A girl j-just flew into the courtyard," he looked up, excitement in his eyes. "Could it be…?"

The news sent Cogsworth's old ticking heart into a frenzy. "Is it she?" He went racing off to the entrance of the castle where he met many a frantic servants along the way as they tried to catch a peak of the hooded figure in the courtyard. Rounding the corner he came face to face with a dripping wet, sandy haired princess. She noticed the man immediately and quickly ran over to him.

"Cogsworth!" Namine shouted, pulling the old man into a hug. Cogsworth sputtered and fumbled until she released him. "It's been years!"

Cogsworth was at a loss for words, torn between greeting the princess as a long lost favorite niece or scolding her for leaving puddles everywhere she stepped. The first quickly over-tooked the later.

"Look how you've grown," the majordomo said affectionately. Namine beamed in reply, damp hair clinging to her forehead and face.

"N-namine? Is that y-you?" A small voice called from where a group of servants stood, looking on. The two looked over and the face that belonged to the voice sent Namine running towards her.

"Olette!" she yelled in greeting, pulling her old friend into her arms as well. "Look at you! Do you work for the castle now?"

Olette pulled away and laughed. "Of course! We've all been waiting for your return." The two girls spoke to each other, reminiscing, as Cogsworth shooed away the prying eyes, and they got back to work.

"We weren't expecting you till tomorrow! Everyone will be so surprised!" Olette said as Cogsworth came back to the girls.

"My sister," Namine said, suddenly remembering the most important thing to her. "Is she-"

"She's in a very important war meeting," Cogsworth interrupted, his position finally showing through as it usually did. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait."

"Everyone's there, you see," Olette said, when Namine's face fell slightly. "Otherwise there'd be more people coming to greet you, I'm sure."

"It's alright, Olette," Namine smiled. "It's my fault, entirely. I was so eager to get home, I drove the caravan throughout the night to get here early." The two girls shared a laugh.

"I'll be sure to alert the whole household as soon as the meeting has ended," Cogsworth reassured her.

"First we should get you out of those wet clothes," Olette said as the puddles around her made their way towards the two staff members.

"Oh! It's alright," Namine said, taking a step back. She pounded her staff upon the stone floor and her clothes suddenly dried as well as her hair. The two onlookers gaped at the scene before them.

"Amazing," Olette breathed. "So it's true."

Namine, feeling suddenly embarrassed at her friends gawking at her, said, "Cogsworth, I arrived even earlier than my companions. Could you see that the stables are alerted to their arrival as well and maybe send someone to help attend to them? They should have just made it into the village by now."

Cogsworth shook out of his stunned expression and was back to his business like self. "Of course, your majesty! I'll see to it right away." With that, he briskly walked away.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I still have my chores to do," Olette said, turning away from Namine, indicating the bucket and scrubbing brush where she had been cleaning the floor.

"Oh! I'll help," Namine concluded, following Olette to her spot.

Olette gave a shocked look. "B-but Namine, a princess cannot just-"

"Please, Olette?" Namine said shakily. "I have to do something to keep my hands busy otherwise I'm sure to burst from excitement."

Olette looked a little uneasy but agreed in the end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was pouring outside. There was no other way to describe it. Raining cats and dogs. The streets were muddy and the air was cold. On top of that, Axel was being extremely obnoxious and Roxas was sure he had a rock in his boot.

The two knights were doing their rounds around the upper village, making sure peace was kept and that no one needed their assistance. The weather put Axel into a chatty mood, for some reason or another, and found his entertainment in bugging the living hell out of Roxas.

He loved Axel, he really did. They were best friends for as long as he could remember (quite literally in fact since he couldn't remember quite a lot of his life) and he had always come through when Roxas was in a tough spot but there were some days where Roxas felt like kicking him off the castle wall and down the steep cliffs to the sea below. Today was one of those days.

"What do you think she looks like?" Axel asked. Roxas was making a point to ignore him as they trekked up the hill towards the castle, their morning shift coming to an end. His attention was brought back at the sound of the new topic.

"Who?" Roxas asked back.

Axel made an annoyed sound. "The missing princess, you numbskull! Really, have you been listening to a thing I've been talking about?" Roxas didn't reply and Axel gave him a small punch in the arm in return. "Princess Namine! N-A-M-I-N-E! Got it memorized?"

"What about her?" Roxas said after he rolled his eyes as his friends catch phrase. Roxas had heard many things about the mysterious princess for many years since she was a favorite topic of Radiant Garden, as their long lost royalty. He hadn't ever really been a big fan himself but people always seemed to make it a point to keep him updated about her. "She's not suppose to arrive till tomorrow."

"Well, duh," Axel said. "But no one but Master Yen Sid, Riku, and Sora has seen her since she's left! Riku won't tell me any juicy details at all. I reckon he has a fancy for her, that one and the only thing Sora will tell me is 'Namine is Namine'. What does that even mean?" Roxas laughed fondly at the mention of his cousin.

"She's got to be smoking hot," Axel continued as they got closer to the gate. "If she's Kairi's twin, it's inevitable."

Roxas shook his head at his friend. "I don't think it wise to talk about royalty that way, Hothead."

Axel shrugged as they went through the small door at the bottom of the wall. They greeted a few guards as they walked out into the courtyard.

"Just sayin'."

"Axel!" The two knights looked over at the stables to see a small group taking shelter under the roof. "Come 'ere! We need your 'elp!" Axel broke out into a small run to the group.

"Want any help?" Roxas called after his friend, about to follow him.

"No!" The red-head called over his shoulder. "Get inside and get something hot to eat so you won't be cranky when I come back."

Roxas laughed but did as he was told. People hurried around him doing their jobs. Everyone seemed excited about something but Roxas was too worn out to stop a passersby to ask. The great door gave a groan as Roxas pushed it open, walking into the warm castle. He could hardly hear the sloshing noise his boots and cloak were making as he made his way to the kitchens. He could almost smell the hot soup cooking when someone shouted.

"Hey you!"

It took a moment before Roxas realized the shout was aimed at him. He looked around him before he turned and found a girl staring back at him.

Roxas couldn't believe his eyes as the beauty of the girl he saw had stunned his already tired mind and body. Her bright blonde hair was a drastic change from the usual brown haired folk of the kingdom and her blue eyes glittered like newly polished sapphires. The girl certainly wasn't someone he knew but reminded him greatly of someone. His groggy brain could not place where he had seen her face before, not that he really cared a this point. She was heavenly as if God sent… that was until she opened her mouth.

"Did you hear me?" she asked. Roxas shook his head, attempting to break out for the stupor he had fallen into.

"A thousand pardons, milady," Roxas said, doing his best to sound suave and not exhausted. "Could you repeat what you said? It seems I still have some water in my ears."

The joke hadn't gone over as well as Roxas had hoped.

"I said, you're tracking mud," the girl repeated, pointing at where he had just come in. He looked and saw a clear trail of mud that lead right up to him. He looked back at her sheepishly.

"I am sorry," Roxas said.

"We just washed too!" the girl pouted, looking sternly at him. "What are you going to do about this?"

Roxas couldn't believe his ears. "Me?" He cried.

"It's okay," a small voice came from behind the girl. Roxas saw that it was his friend Olette looking terrified at what her friend had said. "Really! Sir Roxas didn't know-"

"This is unacceptable," the blonde replied. "After all our hard work and he comes waltzing in here and ruins it. He must be held accountable for his actions!"

"Me? Be accountable for my actions? Because I tracked mud in? And I can assure you, madam, that I do not waltz!" Roxas' patience was crumbling and his irritation was suddenly skyrocketing. "The help is complaining because you have to do your JOB? I'm sorry Olette but your friend is being absurd!"

"I'm sorry, Roxas, this is all a complete misunder-" Olette tired to recover the situation, but her friend interrupted her again.

"No, you're being absurd!" the girl said, a pretty pink blushing her face at her exertion. "Does it not make sense that the person who makes the mess, cleans the mess?"

"This. Is. Why. We. Have. MAIDS!" Roxas made sure to put special emphases on every word. "What is there not to understand? What is your name? I should report you to Mrs. Potts!"

"Namine!" The trio turned to see a silver-haired knight standing in the doorway.

Roxas' jaw dropped. "Namine?" Roxas asked, turning back to the blonde before him.

"Riku?" Namine said, a smile spreading across her face.

The leader of the Princess' guard smiled back. "You just going to stand there or are you going to give your best friend a hug?" Namine laughed and rushed into his open arms. He pulled her close and laughed. "You've gotten taller."

"Not as tall as you though," the Princess pouted into his black robe. "Is the war meeting out then?"

"Sort of," Riku said, pulling away from his friend.

"N-Namine?" Sora asked, suddenly appearing behind the two friends. "Is it really you?"

"Sora," Namine said, color rushing to her face.

"Finally!" The spiky haired boy grabbed Namine's hands and pulled her into a bouncy dance as they spun in a circle. "We've been through so much just to see you!"

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting," Namine laughed as Sora twirled her around.

Roxas and Olette looked on at the friends reuniting. The knight was completely shocked as to what he saw. He hardly ever saw Sir Riku smile and he certainly never seen him hug someone before! His cousin was acting his usual goofy self but even he was acting much more familiar with the princess than he expected.

"Namine… as in…?" Roxas mumbled trying to wrap his mind around the idea he was just scolding the most powerful witch known in existence.

"Yup," Olette sighed, giving her friend a pat on the head.

"The White Witch."

"NAMINE!"

Everyone turned to the spiral steps as they heard the running of high heels on the stone stairs. Suddenly Kairi rushed into view, looking flushed and shocked. Her tiara was clinging desperately to her red hair and her violet eyes searched the faces below till she spotted what she was looking for.

Namine was very self-conscious of her appearance, with her untied hair and simple brown dress as Kairi came rushing towards her, her elegant pink gown flying behind her. She was frozen by her sister's unexpected debut and just barely put her arms up in time to catch her sister in a flying embrace.

"K-Kairi?" Namine said in her poofy shoulder pad. She couldn't believe after all these years, her sister was finally with her.

"You're here," Kairi whispered. "This is real."

The sisters clung to each other as more familiar faces made their way down the stairs, watching the twins. The moments seemed to last forever until Kairi finally pulled away to look at her sister's face. Tears were trailing down her cheeks as she choked back a giggle.

"We're… we're back," Namine said, tears threatening to fall as well. A smile lit up her face when Kairi laughed.

"You're home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n: WHEW! Long chapter! About 15 pages in word! Well that's all for now. I hope Auron didn't sound too out of character. I haven't played FF-X in a long time, so I don't remember exactly how he acts and how he talks. See you soon. Please feel free to review.


	3. The White Witch

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor am I giving any indication that I do. All Disney and Final Fantasy characters belong to their respectable copyright owners. I do own this story though, and the ideas for it as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Three: The White Witch

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sisters pulled apart and dried their tears, relieved more than anything to be by each other's side once more.

"Welcome home, niece."

Namine turned to see her uncle and aunt waiting patiently at the bottom of the stairs. She gave a prompt curtsey before hurrying over to give them both a hug in greeting.

"Good to be home, Uncle!"

King Mickey laughed. The group that had formed around the princesses finally rushed forward, shouting their greetings.

"Welcome home, princess!"

"We've missed you."

"Look how you've grown!"

"Oh, how we've waited for this day!"

"Where is Master Auron? Surely he can't be on the drink already."

"Welcome home! Welcome home!"

"Long live Princess Namine!"

Namine laughed as she hugged, shook hands, and greeted the many familiar people of the castle. She saw most of the guard, namely Leon, Cloud, Yuffie and Tifa. She saw Aerith, the librarian and Cid, the castle merchant. There was Wakka and Selphie, head staff and old friends of her parents. She saw old faces, she saw new faces but everywhere she looked she saw smiles. She couldn't remember the last time she saw this many people who were happy to see her.

The crowd broke and Namine was finally able to breath.

"Alright, alright," Leon said above the noise of the crowd. "We're all happy to see you princess, but we are in the middle of a war." Namine nodded in reply, as people were starting to be ushered away, to get on with their duties. Soon the hall was empty aside from the royal family, Riku, Sora, and the boy who tracked in mud. Namine regretted Olette had slipped out of the room but was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Kairi as her side.

"You must be tired from your long journey," Queen Minnie said. "Perhaps a cup of tea in the study would be relaxing."

"We have to get you out of those clothes first," Kairi said, ushering Namine along. "A hot bath too!" Namine laughed but stopped soon after.

"What's that?"

The room quieted and a small commotion could be heard from outside.

"Perhaps one of the horses got out again," Kairi offered. "Uh-Namine!" But Namine was already rushing out the door and into the downpour of rain. Without a second thought, Kairi rushed out after her.

"Princess! It's best to let Namine settle this!" Riku called as Sora ran after her in turn. Riku turned to the King who had put a hand on his shoulder. He was smiling.

"Kairi waited nine years for her sister to return, I don't think we'll be able to stop her from following after her anymore. Best go with her; you too Roxas." Roxas saluted in response and followed after the princesses and his cousin. Riku gave the King a concerned look.

"It'll be fine," King Mickey said, giving him a satisfied nod.

"Be back before dinner," Queen Minnie said. With a curt bow, Riku hurried after the group, a small fist of unease settling in his stomach

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Out in the courtyard, Namine could see the commotion wasn't about some common thing about horses being loose; it was coming from outside the castle gates. She pulled her hood up as she got closer to the scene.

"What's going on," she demanded.

The group of guards turned to her and their faces turned a bit pale.

"M-Ma'am," one of them said, bowing curtly. "We're sorry if we disturbed you, we were-"

"I asked for the situation not an apology," Namine huffed. She knew she was of royal blood, and was used to people treating her as such but with her time away from her kingdom had spoiled her in living a normal life. Her biggest pet peeve was people groveling before her. It was embarrassing.

"Please, miss!" She turned her attention to a disheveled man on the other side of the gate. He looked panicked and soaked to the bone. "It's my wife! She's terribly ill and we have no money for a doctor. Please! I beg you let us borrow the castle doctor. I will work off the debt to the royal family in anyway I can, but please save my wife."

"There's no need to fetch the doctor," Namine said quickly. The man looked up at her heart broken. "I'll go instead." She was about to order the gates be open when someone beat her to it.

"Open the gates!" Namine turned to see a group had formed behind her consisting of Riku, Sora, and the spiky haired knight with her sister leading the way.

"Kairi, you should stay here. This weather isn't good for you," Namine said, feeling a twinge of unease. Her sister gave her a determined look before playfully smacking her arm.

"And what of you? I'm responsible for the people of my kingdom and I will not be told to wait inside," Kairi stated simply but with ferocity. Namine then turned her attention to the knights behind her twin. Riku took this as his chance.

"King's orders," he explained, nodding to the other two. Namine frowned knowing the groups decisions would not be deterred. Without another word, she turned back to the peasant who had fallen into a collapsed bow in front of them. She moved quickly to his side.

"Can you stand?" She asked, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. The man was still panting from his over exertion and didn't respond. Namine shifted her staff to her other hand and put her right hand place it atop his wet forehead. She closed her eyes and mumbled something incoherent under all the noise of the rain. Gradually the man's heavy breathing stopped and he looked up at her, eyes full of energy. Namine retrieved her hand. "Can you lead the way?" He gave a quick nod, looking a bit confused, but jumped up.

Namine quickly followed suit and the two were off running into the upper village, a group behind them following as fast as they could in the mud. Soon they were out of the upper village and making their way into the lower village. They dodged carriages and people alike as they weaved their way down the dirt (or in this case mud) paved streets. Before they crossed into the lower territory she saw Auron and her caravan on an opposite street, surrounded by guards trying to help the horses along, making its way to the castle. She hoped they hadn't seen their procession as they passed the opening. The last thing Namine needed was to explain to her Godfather why she and her sister were both out running in the rain.

Finally the group came to a small thatched roof house with a surprisingly green door. The man who lead them collapsed to the side, leaning against the wall, sucking in oxygen as if he couldn't get enough. The spell Namine had put on him had worn off and with it the last of his energy. Through his exhaustion he was able to lift his head at Namine and pant out, "Please. Through there." He glanced at the door.

The witch turned to her friends then who were panting just as hard as him. She noticed Sora had given up his cloak to Kairi to keep her from getting wet. A small pang pinched her stomach at the action but Namine was grateful Sora had helped her sister. The last thing anyone needed was for Kairi to be recognized in this part of town, with all her finery, wet or not.

"Stay with this man," she told Riku in a very business like tone. "If he falls ill, let me know immediately." Namine then turned to her sister as Riku walked over to the man. "The rest of you, stay out here," Kairi was about to argue but Namine raised a hand to stop her. "Until I know the situation, I won't let you be walking into danger." Again Kairi opened her mouth to disagree but stopped when she felt Sora's hand on her shoulder. She turned to him as he said, "Don't worry, Kairi. Namine can handle herself. Believe me." Kairi hesitated but nodded in agreement.

With no further delays, Namine opened the door as if it were her own house. She hadn't thought to knock, only thinking of the sick woman inside so she was startled a bit when she heard a voice calling from inside.

"Father?" A man's voice called out from a room in the back of the house. Namine suspected it to be the only other room in the house. "Is that you? Were you able to find a doctor?"

A muscular boy stepped out into view from the room. He had dirty blonde hair with stormy grey eyes and an unmistakable scar across his face, stretching from his left eyebrow to his right cheek. He wore a simple vest and baggy pants with boots and stood defiantly in the doorway. Before Namine could say anything he walked forward daringly.

"Who are you?" He demanded, hands turning into fists. "What are you doing here? You're not welcome!" Namine was sure he was talking to her but noticed his eyes on something behind her. She turned to see Roxas had followed her into the house.

"I told you to stay outside," she said through gritted teeth. He frowned, a hand on his sword as he kept eye contact with the boy.

"And I was told to stay by your side," Roxas said steadily. Namine was about to argue when the boy took another step forward, his fists raised a little higher.

"You wanna fight? Fine. Let's take this outside."

"No," Namine said firmly, taking a step in between the boy and Roxas, who glared back. She had a small feeling they knew each other. "We didn't come to-"

"Quit fooling around and fight!" he yelled, trying to step around Namine, eyes only for Roxas.

"Out of the way," Roxas said under his breath to the princess.

"Enough!" Namine said, stabbing her staff onto the wood floor. Suddenly her robes were dry and were growing longer till they reached the ground. They also turned a bright white. Roxas and the boy stared at her, shock and awe written all over their faces. She pulled down her hood to reveal her startling blue eyes and blonde hair. "Calm yourself, sir. I am the healer your father called for and I demand to see the sick. If the situation is as dire as your father seemed to think, I will not waste anymore time with this idiotic banter." Anger flashed the boys eyes but his mouth remained wide open in stupor.

"Seifer," a faint voice called out from the room. Seifer, as the young man seemed to be named, turned quickly back to the room. "It's alright. Please let her through." Seifer frowned but stared at Namine intensely. The witch took that as her go ahead and walked briskly into the room.

A small woman lay in an old bed in the back of the room. Her face was pale and clammy, her almost white hair sticking to her face, particularly over her left eye. Her other eye opened in a squint that revealed her eyes to be the exact color of a red ruby.

"What ales you, ma'am?" Namine asked, quickly placing her staff against the wall, freeing her hands.

"She's come down with a fever that won't break," Seifer said behind her. She turned and noticed both him and Roxas had entered the room. "She can hardly eat, let alone move." Namine nodded and stripped the woman of the thick comforter and started to look over her arms.

"Where's the cut?" Namine asked, when she found nothing on the woman's arms.

"What are you talking about?" Seifer demanded. "Mother isn't hurt, she's sick, you daft-" He was interrupted by a rough elbowing to the ribs by Roxas.

"Where is it?" Namine asked again, turning to the sweating woman. Seifer was about to argue again when his mother slowly raised a shaky hand that pointed down towards her feet. The witch quickly pulled off the woman's stockings to reveal a grossly mutilated cut on her right calf. She heard one of the boys behind her breath in sharply at the sight of the infection, but Namine ignored them.

She pulled out a small blue bottle from her pocket and uncorked it with her teeth. The arctic blue liquid came pouring out unnaturally and worked its way around Namine hands as she moved them around the cut. The woman gasped lightly then leaned into the bed in relaxation as though her injury was finally soothing and her continual strike of pain had passed. She let out a sigh of relief. Namine knew the danger had when the woman asked,

"How did you know?"

The witch smiled. "I simply had a feeling a strong woman like you wouldn't succumb to a mere fever."

The woman gave a rough chuckle as she closed her eyes again. "I know you to be Princess Namine, but through my feverish eyes I mistaken you for your mother." Namine's hands stilled as a sharp pang struck her heart. She quickly recovered though, and simply said,

"Save your strength."

"FUU!"

Namine turned to see the man who begged at the gates of the castle come running in. Behind him she noticed Kairi, Sora, and Riku standing in the doorway. The man rushed to his wife's side and grabbed her hand. Namine took a step back, her work done, and covered the woman with the comforter again.

"Everything's fine, Raj," Fuu said, patting her husbands hand gently. Raj looked up at Namine looking for confirmation. Namine smiled and nodded. The man suddenly burst into tears and kissed his wife's forehead.

"Thank the heavens!"

Namine pulled another blue bottle from her pocket and handed it to the tearful man next to her. "Let her rest," she said as Raj took the bottle, "and when she wakes give her this with some food. She'll be right as rain by tomorrow evening." He nodded, clutching the potion to his chest as if it held the worlds most precious substance.

"I could never thank you enough," he said, but Namine shook her head.

"And I could never ask for it." She smiled kindly at him and added, "Never hesitate to ask for mine or the castles help. No one will ever be turned away." She turned to leave when the man reached out for her hand.

"You're pay-!"

"I require none." He looked like he was on the verge of another burst of tears at her generous decision. "Watch over her." He nodded vigorous and turned back to his sleeping wife. Namine took that as her time to leave.

"Come along," she said quietly, gathering her staff. "We must leave her be."

"I'll see you out," Seifer said stiffly but Namine knew his hostility was long gone.

She let Seifer and Roxas leave first and when she crossed over the threshold of the door, she felt Kairi's hand lace with hers. Namine glanced up to see her sister's face and felt for the third time that day a bolt of emotion strike her insides. For when she looked into her sisters violet eyes, all she saw was undying pride shining at her, and Namine felt none of it back.

I don't deserve it, Namine's heart cried out inside her. You do not know.

Kairi's happy expression started to deflate when she saw her sister's face. Before Kairi could ask, Namine pulled her along towards the door. She obliged but she felt her sister's eyes prying into the back of her head. When they had reached the door, Namine was forced to stop when a strong arm reached out and grabbed her forearm. She turned calmly to Seifer who stood next to her, conflicted.

"Who… who are you?" He asked, staring into her eyes, a confused frown on his lips.

Namine smiled for this was her favorite question to answer. "I'm just a nobody," she said calmly and she felt his hand leave her. With that she saw herself out of the house, only to be met by a crowd that had gathered outside. The rain had lightened considerably and it was only then she realized she hadn't pulled her hood up nor did she transform her clothes back. She was forced to stare back into the faces of her people who eyed her with great fear.

"WITCH!" She turned in time to see a red tomato flying at her, and collided with her face. Regardless of the sudden assault she stood steady and whipped off the bit that covered her eye. Namine saw a young boy whose face was full of hatred and pain. "GO AWAY!" A woman rushed forward to protect the boy.

"Please forgive him, enchantress! He's just a boy! He knows not what he is saying!"

"I know fully well what I'm saying!" he yelled struggling against the woman's grip. "My father was killed in the war by magic! Because of people like YOU he's gone!" He produced another round object from his pocket and Namine saw it to be a rock. He raised his arm to throw it but Namine stood as still as a tree, doing nary a thing to prevent it from striking her.

"NO!" She suddenly felt a body being pressed against her; her head pulled against their chest with their arms around her shoulder and held her protectively to them. "Stop this senseless violence," Kairi said, as she clutched Namine to her.

Namine could tell Kairi's hood must have fallen when she rushed forward to aid her because the villagers had all dived into bowed positions.

"Your highness!" A few people yelled. Namine bit back a sigh. It was so much easier dealing with people when they knew not her origin. Now they stared on as loyal subjects instead of equals expressing their true hearts.

"I know you are mourning, young sir," Kairi said to the little boy who stood there, surrounded by bowing people, looking suddenly scared and sad. "But I would ask you not to strike my sister again."

A moment of silence passed as many faces glanced up at her remark. Namine felt eyes boring into her face and she wished Kairi hadn't spoke at all. She was thankful for Riku, who had stood at their side, blocking the villagers' view of Namine.

"The White Witch has returned," someone spoke.

"God have mercy," another said.

"I suggest we leave," Riku said under his breath to the princesses. "Now."

"I second that," Sora agreed, stepping forth.

Riku was about to usher the girls forward when the little boy spoke again.

"It's not fair," he cried. "Where were you… where were you when we needed you most?"

Namine stopped and look at the boy again, feeling she could go no further. She pried herself away from her sister's embrace and walked to him.

"Have mercy," the woman who had spoken for the child nearly screamed as Namine approached. The witch disregarded the woman and stood in front of the boy.

"The White Witch," the boy hiccupped, rubbing at his eyes furiously. "My f-father spoke of you. He said that your only enemy was death, so w-why didn't you stop my father from dying on the battlefield?" Namine crouched down to the boy's height and grabbed the small hand that was still clutching the stone with both of hers. She looked deeply into his eyes as he stared back with his watery ones.

"You may hate me if it pleases you," she said softly. "I do not resent you for that. I understand what you are feeling and I understand the hatred you must have toward people like me." The rock between their hands began to crumble and the pieces slipped through their fingers. "Death is said to be my only enemy, yes, but I am not the Fates who decides between life and death… it is not within my power." The boy let out a sob and rubbed his eye with his free hand. "But you mustn't give up hope… have faith. You are strong, just like your father before you, and I can tell you have a heart of a lion." She finally released her hands to reveal the stone had been craved into a lion, the symbol of their kingdom. The boy stared at it with astonishment and blinked away the last of his tears.

"Know that your father lives on in you," Namine tugged the boy's chin up so his eyes were at her level. "We all have our own grief and we all have our own way of sorting through it, myself included." She suddenly saw a flash back to her most painful memory and she was sure the boy had seen the anguish in her eyes before she shut them closed, gaining control over her emotions. "But your father would have wanted you to be happy… grow strong in his memory and protect the ones you love."

The boy said nothing as Namine stood. Nothing was said by anyone as she walked to her group and let them lead her away. Nothing was needed to be said, as the villager's faces said clearly what they felt:

Fear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

a/n: Hmmm, quite a suspenseful chapter! Haha, sorry, I was going to put more at the end but I felt like this chapter was already dragging along as it was (already 10 pages) and decided to start the next chapter with it instead. I sort of left off on a bit of a cliff but everything will be explained in due time. I'd like to apologize a tiny bit because although this story is set in a time period of princesses and knights, sometimes the dialogue doesn't reflect it. I'm not a professional at writing that way, so I'm sorry if the allusion slips sometimes because of it.

Also, I'd like to thank the few people who reviewed. I appreciate you taking the time to let me know how you're like the story so far. Please feel free to review.

Next chapter: Dinner.


	4. Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor am I giving any indication that I do. All Disney characters belong to their respectable copyright owners. I do own this story though, and the ideas for it as well. Much of the story has quotes from the game and manga.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4: Dinner

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a quiet trek back to the castle. Namine was thankful for the cloak Riku had lent her as she hadn't the energy to change her white robe back to its normal color and felt comfort in the dark hood that shielded her face from prying eyes, though no one looked at them now with Kairi and hers identities hidden from view.

Now that the rain had turned into a light misting, the town's people were going about their normal duties and hurried along the road going to and fro. They passed them as the group made their way into the upper village.

Riku lead the way with Sora by his side and the other knight taking up the rear, with Kairi and Namine comfortably in the middle. She knew her sister had a thousand things to say to her but held her tongue, knowing it was not the time or place to speak her mind and that Namine wasn't up for the Q and A. Instead Kairi's hand hadn't left her twins since they left the crowd of villagers behind and every once and again, before she could get too lost in her thoughts, Kairi would bring Namine back with a reassuring squeeze.

It surprised everyone who chose to speak first.

"Did you bewitch him… the little boy?"

Namine shook out of her tired daze and turned to the knight behind her; she had almost forgotten about him. She saw a look of regret on his face and knew he must have thought he had spoken out of line. Namine gave him a small smile of reassurance.

"No," was all she offered.

"No one could hear what you said," Sora jumped in, walking backwards so he could face the girls and the knight. "But it was clear to everyone you were speaking. Was that your doing?" Namine nodded as Riku pulled Sora away from falling backwards into a pothole.

"The villagers probably fear you've put a curse on him," Riku said. Though he didn't turn to face her, Namine could hear amusement in his voice.

"They're not the only ones." The witch could hear the knight behind her shift uncomfortably as they walked, and felt her manners had been out of place. He did help her and it was only his duty to be there.

"I beg your pardon, but who are you again?" she tried, hoping her voice was much gentler now. The knight stood a little straighter and gave her a nod of the head that she assumed would have been a bow if it would not have drawn attention to themselves.

"Roxas, your majesty. I'm a member of the King's knights."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, surprised. "You're Sora's cousin!"

It was Roxas' turn to be surprised. "You know me?" he asked, almost stumbling in his shock on a stone that was hidden away in the mud.

"Of course!" Namine clapped her hands happily. "Sora's told me much about you on our travels."

"Have not!" Sora started, almost bashful, but Namine ignored him.

"Really?" Roxas asked, looking sarcastically at his cousin. "All good things I hope."

Namine laughed as Sora groaned. "I heard that you were the consecutive winner at the annual struggle battle, and that you won your very first tournament even without knowing how to fight." She turned quickly to him to look into his eyes. "Very impressive."

"That was quite a show," Sora laughed, scratching the back of his head. "A boy of ten, waving a sword around like a mad man. It's a wonder no one died." Everyone chuckled when Roxas made a swing at Sora who barely dodged it.

"I wanted to meet you, at least once," Namine confessed, pausing outside the gate for a moment to let Roxas catch up to her. Roxas smiled.

"And I you, princess."

"What a sorry looking lot you are." A voice interrupted and Namine turned to see Auron standing in the doorway, looking disappointedly at her. Namine sheepishly blushed at her Godfather's stare.

"Auron!" Kairi greeted happily, dragging Namine away from Roxas and closer to the monk.

"Hello, dear one," Auron said, pulling Kairi into a hug. "The years have taken their toll. Look how tall you are."

"But you're still a giant as always," Kairi joked as she pulled away, taking Namine's hand once more. Sora and Riku said their helloes quickly and the monk turned back to Namine, giving her the same steadfast look of disappointment from before.

"Auron-" Namine started but stopped when Auron had raised his hand to silence her.

"Go on, go clean up and be primed and ready for supper," was all he said.

The girls said their goodbyes to their friends, after returning their borrowed cloaks to their respected owners, and made their way directly to the East Wing where their chambers were. Kairi was doing a good job distracting her till they came to Namine's room. The witch stopped a foot from it and it took Kairi a moment to realize her sister wasn't next to her.

"Namine?" Kairi asked as she turned to her.

"It's been so long… my room… I still remember every detail," Namine confessed, staring at the big wooden doors. "It's just… I've been traveling for so long… what if this isn't my room anymore?"

Kairi smiled kindly and pulled out a key, holding it out for her to take. "Come and see then."

Namine took a hesitant step forward and let the key drop into her extended hand. Before she could chicken out, she walked to the door, shoved the key into the slot and opened it. And there was her room, exactly how she left it.

The room was large, fit for any princess. Even now as a young lady, Namine felt dwarfed in comparison. The room had a large arch in the ceiling, with stonewalls and a stone fireplace on the opposite side of the room from her bed. Her windows stood tall with long velvet curtains to keep the cold out, and arched at the top, letting in the gloomy light of the afternoon shinning down on the girls. The wardrobe her grandfather had made her stood in the corner, near the fireplace. It had always looked like a busty woman to Namine, and it seemed to smiled down at her fondly in welcome.

Her four poster bed, that was like everything else in her room, grossly oversized and had a generous amount of room for just one girl, let alone six more people. It had similar curtains to those of the windows, that stood drawn aside at the end of the wooden posts. From where Namine stood, she could see the lights her mother enchanted on the ceiling of her bed that arranged themselves like constellations shone brightly, even in the light of day.

Every inch of her room was of that of the room she had left behind nine years before and she felt a homecoming she had not expected.

"I made sure no one moved anything," Kairi explained as Namine walked over to the bed and picked up an old doll exactly where she had left it on her bed. "The maids cleaned, of course, but everything else…"

"Scrump," Namine said quietly, recalling the dolls name. "Mother always hated her."

Kairi smiled and sat down next to Namine on her bed. "You were so proud when you had finished her but let's face it, it's pretty horrific looking."

Namine laughed. "Father said it had character." The two sisters shared a laugh at their fond memories. When they had subsided, Namine whispered, "I miss them."

Kairi pulled Namine into a one armed embrace. "We all do."

"It feels so weird being here without them," Namine confessed, looking around her room before leaning heavily on Kairi, placing her head on her shoulder. "I feel as though, Mother will come gliding in to retrieve us for tea in the garden."

Kairi let out a deep sigh and placed her head atop her sisters. "Not a day goes by where I don't wake up expecting father to be in his study waiting for me to get ready. It's just something… that we'll overcome… together." The girls were silent for a long while, just comforting each other with their company. After a while, Kairi said, "C'mon. We need to get you ready for dinner."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kairi had made quick work of tiding up Namine's appearance. A hot bath had been ordered to Kairi's room, where she had all the necessary things to dress and do her sister's hair, as well as a cup of tea on the White Witch's request. The warm water was a luxurious welcome, one that she hadn't experienced since her departure from Agrabah, only a fort night ago, and the scented soaps and flavored tea cleared away any of Namine's worries. Once she had scrubbed off two weeks of dirt and filth, Namine dried her hair magically as Kairi retrieved something from her wardrobe.

"I sent word to Princess Aurora when I was told you were to return," Kairi said, head enclosed in her wardrobes contents, "that you would need a suitable dress and Kingdom Enchanté's own fairies whipped this up." Kairi finally produced a gown from the tangle of dresses in her closet and brought it over to Namine. Namine smiled fondly at the gown, knowing the fairies who had made it for her since they had been her teachers only a few short years ago.

The gown was beautiful, and what made it so to Namine was that it was clearly made for her. It was a charming white, with soft colors to accent it thoughtfully. The young witch could see Flora and Merryweather's touch with the bit of pink in the underskirt and a dash of blue thread. Her smile grew as she imagined her former teachers squabbling over their preferred colors, as Fauna would sit on the sidelines, as she always did.

"Put it on," Kairi told her, eagerly. Olette, who had helped bring the bath water in and stayed behind her fellow maids to help the princesses get dressed, nodded in agreement. With their help, it was on Namine in moments. It fit like a glove.

"Stunning," Olette breathed, as Namine did a small twirl in front of her sister's boudoir. She caught her reflection and blushed at her appearance. It had been a long time since she last had worn such an extravagant dress. The low cut front showed more of Namine's chest than she had ever, and where the dress puffed out at her shoulders and elbows left little protection incase of an attack. She was thankful for the long sleeves, though she wouldn't have minded if they didn't cling to her arms as much as they did, pointing off fashionably at her knuckles. The edge of her dress just kissed the floor, hiding her feet completely, and it trailed just barely behind her.

"It feels strange to be in such finery," she admitted to her sister and friend.

"It won't be by the time we're through with you," Kairi said cheerfully, rolling her sleeves determinedly. "Now, let's get at that hair of yours."

Kairi and Olette had curled Namine's golden locks ever so slightly and curtained it over her right shoulder, as she normally wore her hair. Kairi lent her a pair of crystal earrings she had received as a present from the King of Atlantis when he came for a visit with his daughter. She matched it with a necklace on a silver chain that Namine recognized to be their mother's. It made a v at the end of the pendant, each point with an hibiscus flower bud. Namine looked up at her sister expectantly.

"I've been saving it for you," Kairi explained in a hushed voice. "Mother would have wanted you to have it; it was your favorite after all."

"Thank you," Namine said, and she meant it with all her heart. Kairi replied with a kiss on her sister's forehead. They added a splash of pink to Namine's lips as a quick finish.

"There's something missing," Olette said aloud, as her and Kairi took a step back to take in Namine's appearance.

"Oh! Of course, something is missing," Kairi laughed, hurrying over to her side drawer, and opening the bottom drawer up. She carefully pulled out two tiaras that glistened in the light. They were both simple, in an elegant way. One was gold, wired in the shape of hearts and glistening with rubies and rose quartz. The other was silver, wired in elegant curls and small star-like shapes, crested with sapphires and diamonds. Kairi placed hers atop the boudoir's dresser as she placed the other on the crown of Namine's head. Adjusting it slightly, Kairi backed away again to take in her sister's now fully modified appearance.

"Voila!" Kairi shouted. Olette clapped happily. After they had stopped cooing over Namine, Kairi and Olette rushed into dressing Kairi. While the two were busy, Namine hesitantly turned to look at herself in the mirror. If she didn't know better, the princess standing before her would have been a complete stranger. She marveled in her own reflection in wonder. Where had this pretty young lady been hiding under all her dirt and traveling clothes? In a moment she missed the simpleness of her traveling attire and earth smelling skin, feeling foreign in her new facade. Who was this princess, indeed? Who was she to be now?

"Namine?" Kairi called from where she stood by the door with Olette. Her sister scurried out of her thoughts and turned to look at her already-to-go twin. Kairi had pulled her auburn hair into a bun, leaving her bangs to caress her cheeks and forehead. She wore a dress in a similar silhouette as Namine's though her sleeves only poofed at her shoulders and not her elbows and where was Namine's was white with bits of pink and blue, Kairi's was a soft lavender color and was accented with white. A golden necklace and matching earrings hung from her person while her heart shaped tiara sat primly atop her head. It occurred to Namine then that it must have been second nature for Kairi to get dressed as such daily, and took a great deal less time to dress herself than it did to dress Namine.

"Y-yes?" Namine replied, jumped up from where she sat in front of the boudoir.

Kairi laughed, having caught her sister in a daze. "Are you ready for dinner?"

Namine took one last look in the mirror before she turned to her sister, a small smile on her face as she shrugged. "As ready as I'll ever be."

The princesses said their goodbyes to Olette who saw them off from Kairi's bedroom door, staying behind to tidy up. Namine had regretfully let her sister talk her out of bringing her staff, which she brought everywhere, claiming that she wouldn't need a weapon in her own home. Though the White Witch knew this to be true, she still felt like she was missing something without it. Her hand felt empty. Luckily for her, Kairi filled it with her own.

Namine let Kairi ramble about this and that until they came upon two figures who stood casually speaking in the corridor in hushed voices. When the girls came closer they stepped away to bow to them and Kairi greeted them happily.

"Good day, Marluxia, Larxene," Kairi said when they straighten up.

"Good day, princess," Marluxia, a very handsome, if not pretty, man with outrageous pink hair said to her sister. The other, a woman with brighter blonde hair than Namine with two strands that stood up, nodded in reply.

"Namine, this is the castles gardener. He took the job after Lady Clarabelle retired. He's responsible for all the beautiful roses in the garden."

Marluxia gave Namine a curt bow and kissed her hand. "So the rumors are true: the princess has returned." Namine noticed a sort of gleam in his eye.

"The gardens look spectacular, sir. I couldn't help but notice when I flew over them," Namine smiled.

"You should see them when it's not raining and the fog has let up," he winked in a friendly way.

"Yes, no one can deny Marluxia's amazing gardening abilities, though one could argue about his hearing." Then Kairi leaned in and whispered to Namine, "Even though I specifically asked for red, he planted white roses instead."

"I could always paint the roses red, if your majesty desires," Marluxia teased with a raised eyebrow.

Kairi laughed happily. "No, you were quite right. The white looks beautiful next to the daisies and lilies."

"Careful, Kairi," Namine teased as well, "on my travels, I met a princess who slept in a kingdom covered in thorns. Who knows what a man with the ability to command roses is capable of."

"I'd hate to break up this little love fest," Larxene butted in, "but we must be getting back to work."

"Of course," Kairi smiled, and the two princesses continued on their way.

"Who was that woman?" Namine asked, giving a quick glance over her shoulder to see that the staff had vanished.

"Who? Larxene?" Kairi chuckled. "Pretty intense isn't she?"

"Very," Namine giggled.

"She's one of the maid supervisors," Kairi explained. "She got the position right after you left."

"So many new people to meet," Namine said, lingering by a hallway window to look out at the gardens. The fog had settled in, and the setting sun was still unable to pierce through the grey clouds.

Kairi squeezed her sister's hand. "Everyone's been waiting to meet you."

Namine smiled and the two continued on their way. They had almost made it to the dinning hall when their conversation was interrupted yet again as Sora came stumbling out of a room, in nicer attire than earlier, trying in vain to put on one of his boots on while attempting to walk as well. The struggle for balance was won however when Sora came tumbling down in front of the princesses.

"Ouf!" Sora said, sprawled out on the floor.

Kairi giggled as Namine tried to hide her blush from the knight's sudden appearance.

"Sora," she said, leaning over with her arm extended towards him. "Are you alright?"

Sora glanced up, just then noticing their presence. Slightly embarrassed, Sora jumped up from the floor, rubbing the back of his head bashfully. "Sure, sure," he said with his classic goofy smile. "Just my feet getting the best of me." Kairi laughed again and Namine withdrew her hand, trying to ignore the small spell of disappointment that lingered in the back of her mind. Sora whistled deeply, taking in the girls' full appearance.

"Wow," he said after a minute of gawking. "Y-you guys look…" He stopped, rubbing the side of his face, staring away from them. "You guys look…"

"Beautiful?" Kairi asked, trying to supply Sora with helpful adjectives. "Stunning? Gorgeous?"

Sora swallowed loudly and put his hands behind his head and laughed uncertainly. He avoided the answer quickly by saying, "I was just shocked to see Namine in a gown." Kairi quickly turned her attention to her sister.

"Doesn't she look great?" Kairi asked excitedly, clapping her hands.

"It really suits you, Namine," Sora said, nodding his head thoughtfully. Before Namine had a chance to hide it her face turned tomato red at the sudden attention. Nothing could escape her mouth, as she fretted in her embarrassed nature. The one thing she could do was wave her arms around and shake her head, trying to get across to them that it wasn't true. Sora and Kairi laughed at her reaction.

"My, what a modest princess you are, Namine." Everyone turned to see Riku rounding the corner. "I thought I heard you guys down here. Are you coming to supper or are you going to stand around instead?"

"No, we're coming!" Kairi announced, grabbing Sora by his arm and hurrying the rest of the way to the dinning hall. A light blush dusted Sora's face before they were gone around the corner.

Namine took a deep breath, trying to calm herself after making such a fuss.

"Are you ever going to tell him?" Riku asked. His face was one of brotherly teasing but his voice was serious. Although Namine had never told a living soul about her feelings towards Sora, Riku guessed quickly at his best friend's behavior and read her like a book, like he always did.

She frowned at him, straightening her gown. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Riku laughed and offered his arm to the witch. She gladly accepted it and the two walked together towards the dinning hall.

"It could make a man jealous with all the attention Sora gets," Riku admitted. It was Namine's turn to laugh.

"Riku Solum," Namine said in a mock stern voice, "I will appoint you the kingdom's newest jester if you're trying to tell me you don't get your fair share of love struck women."

The two shared a laugh as they walked into the dinning hall. The room was large, where the Kings and Queens of old held many a feast and ball in the room, though the hanging tapestries and dimly lit candles kept the space feeling homely and cozy. Although Namine had the room memorized, as she had every other room in her home, she felt herself looking up at the high ceiling, to the chandelier, and around to every portrait of her ancestors. Everything seemed to greet her into the room and a small smile spread across her face.

"Princess." Namine brought her attention back down to the company in the room. While she was looking else where, a few knights had assembled in front of her.

"Sir Roxas," she greeted, her heart jolting when she recognized him. He and his companion bowed deeply.

"If it so pleases you, your majesty, may I present one of the King's guard, and my personal best friend, Sir Axel," Roxas said, gesturing to the man next to him.

Axel was a tall man, with outrageously spiky, crimson hair and took to sporting two purple tear shaped tattoos on either of his cheeks. His eyes were a stunning green that pierced right through her. He wore a similar black robe that Roxas wore and sturdy black boots. And while he wore a stunningly, friendly smile, Namine felt uneasy at the look he gave her.

"Axel Lea, at your service, milady," he said, bowing again and kissing Namine's hand gently. "Got it memorized?"

Namine laughed as Roxas groaned at his friend. "I think it will be hard to forget you, Sir Axel."

"If I may speak freely, your highness," Axel said, straightening up, "You look stunningly."

Namine smiled, while she tried to keep the color from rising to her face once again. "Thank you for saying so, sir."

"Awful forward for a first meeting, aren't you, _Sir_ Axel?" Riku asked with a raised eyebrow and a taunting smile.

"Never too soon," Axel shrugged.

"I'd apologize for him," Roxas said in a hushed voice to Namine, "but he's always like this." Namine giggled. She was going to reply when the royal announcers played a tune on their trumpets. Everyone stood and turned to the doors.

"Presenting, Lord Auron, and his and hers majesty, the King and Queen," he said in a very official voice. The doors swung open to reveal the figures previously announced. Everyone bowed as King Mickey and Queen Minnie walked to their places at the table.

"Please sit," the king said, gesturing to the table, "and fill your plate." Kairi came up to Namine and lead her the table, a seat away from the King, Queen, and Auron. Kairi sat at her left, and Riku at her right. A bolt of pleasure hit Namine when she realized Sora sat almost across from her, Roxas to his left and Axel next to him. Namine looked around at all the empty seats that filed along the table.

"Is there to be no one else, Uncle?" Namine asked, as everyone retrieved food to his or her plates. "Not even Sir Merlin?"

"Merlin has retried to his chambers for the rest of the night," Auron said, taking a sip of mead from his goblet. "He was quite tuckered out from our two day journey."

"And there isn't anyone else to join us," King Mickey explained with a sad smile.

"Everyone's at the war front," Kairi said, taking a nibble of bread thoughtfully, looking down at her plate with a huge amount of concentration.

"Sora and I will be leaving after dinner to join them," Riku stated. Namine whipped her head around to stare at him, disbelief all over her face.

"Tonight?" she asked, heartbrokenly. "B-but I've- we've only just arrived." She turned her face to look at Sora and Kairi who were both frowning sadly at her.

"We know," Sora said, trying to bring a smile to her face. "And we are so lucky we got to see you before we depart. I didn't think we would."

"You can't stay at least till tomorrow?" Namine asked, a frown firmly set on her face.

"We were suppose to leave right after the war meeting," Riku said, raising an eyebrow, "but then a certain witch came flying down into the court yard and we were allowed to stay till after dinner." Namine looked down at her plate, not trying to show her disappointment.

"Namine," Sora called. She glanced up and try as she might, she couldn't keep from giggling at the goofy face Sora was giving her.

"There. That's it. That's the Namine I remember," he said, laughing as well.

"Let's not talk about the war now," Kairi said sternly. "At least… for a little while."

"Kairi's right," Queen Minnie agreed. "We've talked plenty of that darn war enough to write a book. What we have't talked about is your travels, Namine, Sir Auron."

Auron took a long sip of his mead, showing no interest to gab at any of his stories. Namine laughed.

"What would you like to know?" she asked politely.

"In your last letter," Kairi jumped in eagerly, "you said you met _the _Peter Pan. What was he like?"

Namine giggled. "Adventurous, but terribly forgetful. I was frequently reminding him of my name."

"You don't say," Sora smiled, suddenly remembering. "Sounds like Roxas." He then nudged his cousin.

"Names not your strong suit, Sir Roxas?" Namine asked politely.

Roxas scratched the back of his head, uncertainty in his expression. Riku answered for him.

"It's not that," he said, placing his goblet down after a drink. "Roxas can't remember part of his life."

The humorous smile slipped off Namine's face as she turned back to the knight. He looked at the table, instead of meeting her gaze. "But you remember Sora, yes, and parts of your childhood?"

"It's not like that," Roxas tried to explain.

"It's only a few years," Axel said. Namine held back a flinch at the seriousness of his gaze at her, though his voice was light. "You were about fifteen when the blank starts, right Roxas?"

"Right. And then my memory picks back up again during my seventeenth year." Namine frowned, looking at Sora as he stuffed himself with food.

"And you have no idea what happened? Sora, where were you during this?" she asked, waiting for Sora to swallow his food.

"Traveling, of course," he said easily. "Most of the time with you. I hadn't known he had gone missing till the year I was called back. He found his way back though."

"More like we found him," Kairi bit back a giggle. "He was standing blankly in front of the castle door. No one saw him enter and it took him a while to come around, but he remembered Sora. He's been a knight ever since."

Roxas scratched his cheek. "The memories still haven't come back. Maybe they never will."

"Not remembering something doesn't really mean that it's gone," Namine jumped in. "When you remember one thing, that leads to remembering another- and then another and then another. Our memories are connected. Many pieces are linked together like they're in a chain. That makes up each of us." Namine paused when she noticed all eyes on her. She looked down at her plate, embarrassed she said too much.

Sora laughed. "That's what you get when you have the Witch of Memory at the table." Everyone laughed as well.

"Perhaps Namine could be of some assistance," Sir Auron finally said, setting down his drink.

"Really?" Roxas asked eagerly. "So, you can put them back together?"

Namine nodded. "Can you erase memories too, Namine?" Sora asked. Something crossed his face for a second and then it was gone. Namine too felt something tug at her chain of memory but it was gone in a flash. She ignored it for the time being.

"I don't actually erase any memories- just take apart the links and rearrange them," she explained. "You still have all your memories."

"Seems like you've found something to do while we're away," Riku said, taking another bite out of his food. Namine smiled and caught Roxas' eye.

"Yes," Namine said. "I believe I do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you have to go?" Namine asked now that she was alone with Riku, her true feelings poured out selfishly. "What will I do without you?"

Dinner had gone smoothly, sharing many conversations and jokes with Namine's friends and family. She had grown fond of both Sir Roxas and Sir Axel and was glad that even though her best friends were leaving, she had someone new to befriend. Dinner had ended a short while ago, thus the farewells of the two knights were taking place. King Mickey, Queen Minnie, and Sir Roxas waited patiently by the two horses Sora and Riku were to ride out on, fully packed and ready to go. Kairi had lead Sora away to say her goodbyes. While they were preoccupied, Namine took her chance in stealing Riku away, so she too could give her goodbyes in private. They stood a little ways away, by the edge bushes, just barely out of sight.

Riku smiled, and raised an eyebrow. "Probably the same thing you've been doing for the past three years without me."

"You know what I mean, Riku," Namine said. "This isn't me." She pulled at her gown, indicating that was what she was talking about. "I've never had any training to become a princess in nine years and now I suddenly have to fit into this role I don't think I can play. That may have been who I was before…" she let her sentence hang, knowing Riku knew she meant the deaths of her parents, "but it's not who I am now. What am I going to do?"

"Just go on being how you normally are then," Riku said. "No one would want you being anything other than yourself." Riku put his hand on Namine's shoulder encouragingly. "No one is expecting you to get the hang of this in one day, Nami. They obviously weren't expecting you to be who you are now in that time span." The look in Riku's eyes held no lies. "Besides, you have Kairi now. It's not like she's going to feed you to the dogs. She's here to help. Just take it a step at a time.

"You're not alone anymore, Namine, so stop fighting like you are."

After a moment, Namine smiled at him, letting his wisdom sink in. "Thank you, Riku."

"It's your turn to rest now, Namine," Riku said. "Stay here with Kairi and do nothing. You've earned it. Take long walks, look at the scenery, doze off at noon. Don't even think about the war."

Namine sighed deeply. "I don't think I'll be able to enjoy it when everyone else is laying down their lives to stop Maleficent."

"Leave worrying about Maleficent to us," Riku said, ruffling Namine's hair affectionately. She swatted his hand away, and Riku laughed.

"Take care of Kairi for me," Riku said, his tone light but his expression final. Namine sighed in defeat.

"Only if you take care of Sora for me." Riku smirked at her reply. "But most importantly take care of yourself." She grimaced when she felt her face break, betraying her true feelings.

She hated this. Absolutely hated it. Today was supposed to be the day she got everything she wanted. Her friends and family safe in her home. Everything was suppose to go back to the way it used to be. Only did she find that it could never go back. Her life before was merely a memory.

Riku pulled her into a bear hug and let his best friend cry on his uniform. Her shoulders shook from her quiet sobbing and the knight let her wallow in her own sadness for a few minutes.

"Are you disappointed?" Riku asked quietly, somehow sensing the connection to her darkness hearts true feelings.

Namine wanted to shake her head no, but she knew that not only would she be lying to Riku, but also to herself. Instead a muffled, "Yes," emanated from where her face was being squished. Slowly she pulled away, hiding her face behind her bangs so she could wipe her eyes. When she looked back at Riku, her blue eyes shown brightly from crying and her face red.

"Yes," she said again. "Only because of my over idealized memories of what I thought I remembered… of what I thought I wanted." The witch took a deep breath to calm herself. "But, I'm okay with that. This was still more than anything I've ever dreamed."

Riku pulled her back into a hug and the two friends squeezed each other tightly. Finally, they parted and Riku placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Good. Now pull yourself together. Sora will feel bad if he sees you crying," Riku joked as he started to lead her towards the other figures in the courtyard. The princess took a moment to make sure her eyes and nose were dry before following after him.

Sora and Kairi stood next to the King with Queen and Roxas talking quietly to them when the two friends came back to the circle. Sora turned quickly to Namine and smiled. She stopped a little short, unsure how to say goodbye to him. While she hesitated, Kairi beckoned Riku to her so she could crush him in a goodbye hug. Sora quietly excused himself and walked over to the Witch of Memory.

"Namine," he started, then looked a bit abashed. "I… I should apologize for leaving so soon."

"Sora," Namine started. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say. She wasn't sure what she _wanted_ to say. "I…"

Sora reached forward and pulled her cheeks so that she smiled. "Come on, smile!" he said with a determined grin. He let go and Namine cradled her cheeks in her hand, staring at Sora with surprise. "It'll be alright," Sora said. "You wait here, Namine. Along with Kairi." She felt tears piling up in the corner of her eyes. Unable to do anything else, she pulled him into a hug.

"Sora," she said, letting her heart speak for once. "I… I'm glad that I met you."

Sora smiled, pulling away. "You make it sound like it's goodbye. I'll see you again." Namine frowned, uncertainty all over her face. "Here." Sora gripped Namine's pinky with his own, giving it a bit of a shake. "We'll see each other again. I promise."

Namine laughed, not sure she should allow her heart to say anything else. Now was not a time for a confession.

"It'll be half a weeks ride," they heard King Mickey inform Riku. The two hurried back to the circle to hear the rest. "Travel fast but also be weary. There are not always friendly faces on the road to war, but I'm sure you already knew that." The two knights nodded. The king then produced a letter from his sleeve. "Give this to Master Yed Sid. It is of the utmost importance." Sora was about to take the letter but Riku snatched it up at the last second. He gave Sora a challenging look that Sora shrugged at, before placing it carefully in his pocket.

"And one last thing," the king said.

"What's that, your majesty?"

A smile broke out on the kings face. "Tell Sir Donald and Sir Goofy we miss them." The princesses and the knights smiled.

"Of course, sir," Sora said. He gave Roxas a quick hug before him and Riku mounted their horses. The both turned back on the group. Sora caught Namine's eye, making sure she was smiling.

"Please be careful Sora," Namine said, a small smile on her face as Kairi waved happily.

"I'll be okay… I promise!"

With that the two knights rode out of the courtyard and onto the road. The princesses watched them ride away, getting further and further until they were out of sight and into the town below. The metal gate shut with a thud as the King and Queen turned away and walked back into the castle. Roxas stayed behind for a little while longer before also turning in for the night. Kairi waited patiently for Namine when she finally turned to her sister.

"Goodbye's never get any easier," Namine said with a frown. Kairi gripped her hand and put on a brace smile.

"Tell me about it."

The White Witch and the Princess of Heart turned then and walked into the castle together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What does this do?" Kairi asked, sorting through Namine's ingredients.

"That keeps the potion stable," Namine said, flipping through her book of potions.

The two princesses had retired to their separate rooms for the night and had quickly gotten dressed in their sleep attire. Namine had hooked her new gown into her wardrobe and had changed back into her traveling dress. Though she had new nightwear, folded nicely onto of her trunk, the princess needed something familiar to wear in her first night back. She couldn't force herself to wear it, thinking about what Riku said about taking small steps, she chose not to start till tomorrow.

While she had gotten less sleep out of her other companions, almost staying awake for a full 48 hours, Namine just didn't feel tired. She was all stirred up after saying goodbyes and needed to keep her mind preoccupied till she was sure she would sleep soundly. Instead she sat on her rug, surrounded by a number of heavy books, vials containing all sorts of ingredients, as well as a big, black cauldron, complete with a contained fire underneath it. She had one particular book propped up in her lap, as she sat cross-legged on the floor. This was how Kairi found her.

The Princess of Heart couldn't sleep either, for fear her sister would slip away in the middle of the night. So she crept along the servants passage in her nightgown, hoping to slip into bed with her sleeping sister only to find her wide away and brewing. Instead of being stern, Kairi was all too happy to help and asked many questions Namine happily answered.

"What's this one?" Kairi asked, holding a small vial.

"Those are mermaid tears I collected from the mermaids at Neverland," Namine said, adding what appeared to be a dried newt. "You can use them in most everything to strengthen it since it's so impossible to obtain them. I've heard it's a key ingredient in becoming young."

"So, how did you get them?" Kairi asked, placing it back down carefully.

"Peter Pan," Namine said, rolling her eyes slightly. "It took so long because that boy is so scatterbrains." Kairi giggled as Namine sprinkled in a red powder. "Okay, stir it counterclockwise three times Kairi while I look for another Cat's eye stone." Kairi did as she was told while Namine pulled her carpetbag closer to her.

It was similar to that of her teacher Merlin's, a simple brown carpetbag on the outside but unlimited space on the inside. It was an ingenious thing, especially when you traveled for most of your life, though Merlin could never take credit for it. He had taken the idea from a British nanny, many years ago. Everything Namine owned and brought along her travels resided in that bag, so when she stuck her own arm in the bag to her shoulder, she had trouble finding what she sought.

"Oh c'mon," she mumbled, feeling around at the contents in her bag. "Aha!" She pulled out a small yellow, orange stone and plopped it in the stew.

"What's this potion for again?" Kairi asked, when she stirred again from Namine's orders.

"It's a memory potion," Namine said, turning the page and grabbing a black feather that sat nearby. "I figured I'd try this before I started rummaging around in Sir Roxas' heart for his memory."

"Oh!" Kairi smiled. "I'm so happy you chose to help him. He's been a great help while you've been gone and a dear friend. I know getting those few years back will make him happy…" Kairi paused, looking suddenly unsure.

"What's wrong, Kairi?" Namine asked, stopping her brewing for a moment to glance at her sister.

"It's just… whenever I ask him about it, Roxas seems so… so sad." She closed her eyes and put a hand up to her chest. "I can feel something sad in his heart, as if that memory he can't remember caused it… I know he wants it back but- I'm scared his heart might break all over again."

Namine frowned at Kairi's words. "We'll take it a step at a time, Kairi… I promise." The Princess of Heart smiled at her sister.

"Right," she said, continuing her stirring. The sisters were quiet then as Namine added more ingredients. Finally Kairi said, "Namine… earlier when we were at the farmer's house… I felt a great sadness in your heart too… Will you tell me what was making you sad?"

Namine pinched her eyes closed in anguish. Slowly she looked up at Kairi, concern shining back at her.

"Please," Namine asked. "Please don't ask me that just yet."

Kairi frowned at that but didn't say anything else. Instead she nodded her head and stirred one last time. Suddenly a small poof of light came from the potion and the two turned back to it. Namine smiled.

"It's done!" Abruptly she let out a huge yawn. Kairi started to giggle.

"Looks like you've finally wore yourself out as well," Kairi stood up over the potion and marveled at the silver color. "Will it be okay to sit over night?"

"Sure," Namine said, closing the book that sat on her lap and started to clean up, placing everything back in her bag. "It has to cool anyway." When everything was put away, Namine extinguished the fire under the cauldron and placed her bag atop her trunk, next to her neglected pajamas. The two girls climbed into the witch's bed and quickly got under the covers. With a wave of her hand, the rest of the candles went out and nothing but the moon shown through the windows Namine forgot to shade.

The two sisters huddled together under the sheets until their foreheads touched and each one of their hands was interlocked. Namine was reminded of when they were kids, sleeping together when they had nightmares or when neither of them could sleep. The memory brought comfort to Namine as her eyes slowly closed.

"Goodnight, Namine," Kairi whispered, her eyes closed as well.

"Goodnight, Kairi," she whispered back before both the princesses were asleep.

It was the first time in nine years Namine swore she'd sleep soundly. But like many of the things she'd hoped had gone unchanged in her absence, sleeping soundly was another that would be changed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Jesussssss, you guys. I have been struggling to write this chapter for the past few weeks. I'm sorry I haven't updated since June but other things came up during my summer break and I've been swamped during school. I finally decided to get up off my ass and finally write the next chapter for this before I have to go back to school (thusly I'm on my winter break). I've reread this chapter so many times, so hopefully there won't be any mistakes, but if there are please ignore them. I hope you enjoyed this 26 page chapter~ Hopefully I'll see you soon ;) Please feel free to review.

_Chapter Notes:_ Princess Aurora's kingdom doesn't have a name though the games call it Enchanted Dominion. Since the store of Sleeping Beauty is french I named her kingdom Kingdom Enchanté. The name Solum is latin for soil. Since Riku's name means land in Japanese I wanted to give him a similar last night. Latin seemed more medieval than japanese.


	5. Insomnia

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor am I giving any indication that I do. All Disney characters belong to their respectable copyright owners. I do own this story though, and the ideas for it as well. Much of the story has quotes from the game and manga. The lyrics in this chapter are from Final Fantasy X's _Suteki da ne._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5: Insomnia

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Namine's eyes fluttered open and it took her a moment to remember where she was. Still half asleep, Namine felt confused as she blinked away the sleep from her eyes. She thought she had heard a sound, a sound that was out of place in the large room.

There. There it was. That hushed whisper of fabric somewhere in the room. Namine blinked again, listening. Kairi slept soundly next to her, their hands still interwound but Kairi's head had slipped under the sheets during some point of the night. Namine didn't blame her; without the fire, the room had gone cold. Still, the witch couldn't help but feel confused. If Kairi was still sleeping next to her, who was in the room?

Then Namine saw the glint in the darkness. Something shining for just a second catching the light from the moon outside. Something reflective. Something sharp. It was then Namine realized there were two people in the room, instead of one. She closed her eyes barely when she saw their silhouettes coming closer. She had stopped breathing, anticipating the best time to counterattack. The shadows didn't seem to notice, her breath being covered by Kairi's heavy breathing.

The two took either side of the bed, stalking as quietly as they could. Namine could hardly hear their footsteps over the blood pounding in her ears, adrenaline kick-starting her out of her slumber. She could barely make out the one next to her start to whisper a countdown. Their voice was so hushed, Namine was sure she wouldn't have heard it if they weren't standing over her. Through her thick lashes she caught sight of the weapon in their hand; a scythe.

_Death? Is that you?_ Namine called out in her head. _Are you to take me by surprise?_ But Namine wasn't ready to die. Not yet.

The moment before the figure standing over her, scythe hanging over them, counted down to one, the witch retaliated.

Summoning the spirit of the northern wind, Namine inhaled quickly and blew out just as fast. A powerful wind picked up her comforter and it wrapped around the figure standing over Kairi. In the moment of surprise, the hooded figure with the deadly weapon stood shocked at the sudden commotion, giving Namine enough time to grab her staff and bat it at them. The force of the hit shot the figure back toward the center of the room. While the other person was wildly cursing and trying to get the blanket off, Namine batted them away as well. They landed in a heap next to the other shadow.

Namine quickly jumped up in her bed, and waved her staff. All the candles in the room lit, including the fire under her cauldron. The figures were suddenly engulfed in light and they hid further in their hoods.

"Who are you?" Namine demanded, standing on her trunk, keeping Kairi at her back, when the other figure finally tore themselves out from under the blanket. They held four yellow and blue throwing knives in either hand, ready to strike. "What do you want?"

"N-Namine?" Kairi called sleepily from behind her. She had awoken from the sudden noise.

"Kairi, stay behind me," Namine said as the two figures stood shoulder to shoulder, weapons at the ready. "I asked you a question. If I were you I'd answer." Namine felt the magic in her body light up her eyes with power. She glared at them, trying to intimidate them. "Now."

Instead of speaking, the smaller figure threw one of their knives at her. The knife denigrated in the air before it could hit Namine straight in her face.

"Wrong answer," Namine said through gritted teeth. She quickly placed a shield over Kairi and spring jumped off her trunk as more knives landed where she had just stood. Suddenly they let off an electrical spark, and Namine knew she would have been fried.

She landed lightly to the left of the figures and ducked when the pink syche cut the air above her head. She saw a few strands of her blonde hair fall in front of her before she rolled away avoiding another knife before it could strike her. She stood directly in front of both assailants, her memory potion the only thing standing between them. The fires quickly extinguished under it as Namine's right foot cupped the base of it pulling it up in the air. In a quick turn, she smacked her staff against the full cauldron that launched itself at her enemies. They easily dodged the flying pot but were both splashed with the potion. They both jumped away, trying to gain some distance from the young girl. The cauldron slammed loudly against the wooden door.

"Ah," the smaller one yelled out, before throwing their knives away. "I can't get wet!"

While they were distracted, Namine called the north wind again, and blew it at the two of them. Unprepared at the suddenness, both their hoods fell back. Kairi gave an audible gasp from where she sat on the bed. The other sister tried not to show her own surprise.

"Marluxia?" Kairi asked, a bit of disbelief in her voice. "Larxene?"

The two figures, stared at Namine with unwavering hatred. They were indeed who Kairi claimed they were but nevertheless continued to stand in fighting positions.

"Tch," Larxene said, trying to brush the silver potion off her robes. "I can't use my thunder while I'm drenched."

"No matter. I shall be enough to bring this witch down," Marluxia said, pointing his scythe at Namine.

"NO!" Kairi yelled, pounding her fists against the magic shield. "Why are you doing this?!"

"I suppose the plan will still work if we take both of them," Larxene said. "We only need the one though."

Namine shot them a glare of pure anger before she slammed her staff down on the floor. "No," she said through her teeth. "There's no way I'll let you take Kairi!"

Larxene started to laugh then, a cruel, high pitched laughter that shook her whole being. Whatever Namine said was so funny, she even had to put her hand on her stomach. "I can't get over that look on your face!" Her laughter calmed and she pretended to wipe away a tear. "I guess they haven't told you everything yet, did they? They didn't even tell you _half_ of it."

Namine felt her eye twitch slightly and her frown deepen but wouldn't let anything else slip to let them know Larxene's words bothered her. They also struck a cord with Kairi.

"What?" Kairi asked quietly as she sat looking on helplessly. "W-what do you mean?"

Larxene was about to answer her when Marluxia's arm shot out, silencing her. "Enough," he said, glaring his blue eyes out from behind his pink bangs at the White Witch. In the silence, everyone could hear a commotion stirring in the hallway, growing louder as it came closer. "We shall retreat for now."

A storm of rose petals suddenly appeared from Marluxia's hand, blinding both the princesses. The two assailants made a rush for the windows.

"I don't think so!" Namine shouted. "BLIZZARD!"

Ice shot out from her staff binding both of them in large blocks of ice, struggling to get free. Only their head to the tops of their shoulders were left uncovered. Their struggles increased when the knights in the hallway pounded on the door, attempting to break what ever lock was placed on it. The wood started to break away and the princesses could hear people calling out their names.

"We'll need you for questioning," Namine said, trying not to sound smug as she shouldered her staff.

"No!" Larxene screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Release us!" Marluxia demanded, blue eyes wildly searching for some way to escape.

"I can't do that," Namine said calmly, releasing Kairi from her protective shield. She came hesitantly over to Namine.

"You don't understand," Marluxia yelled. "Release us immediately!"

Before Namine could respond, the door was smashed apart, startling both of the young girls considerably. It gave Namine such a shock, she yelped in surprise and felt a sudden bolt of magic from somewhere in the room. Both Marluxia and Larxene let out a scream of anguished and suddenly fell silent as the knights swarmed the room, weapons at the ready. Even the King came rushing in, his blade in hand though he stood in his nightwear.

Namine was sure their sudden feinting was an act but on closer inspection, her knees almost gave out. That look of blankness on their faces, life gone in their eyes, expressions completely vacant. Namine raised a hand to her mouth in horror as she watched a silent tear crawl down Larxene's face.

Kairi gripped her sister's arm in panic as the guards filed around them, gasping at the people the witch had apprehended.

"What's wrong with them?" Kairi asked in a very small voice.

"No," Namine said to herself, breathing heavily. "It couldn't- it wasn't- no, no, no, this can't be happening. I'm in full control. It couldn't have happened again."

"N-Namine?" Kairi asked, tearing her scared expression away from the iced victims in front of them to her blond twin. Before she could say anything else, Namine buried her face in her hands and collapsed on the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following days since the incident didn't get any better. Paranoia had clung to Namine like a virus and she didn't allow herself to sleep again for fear of being ambushed. She could hardly trust anyone in a castle full of people she did not know. Anyone could be another spy, another enemy. She wasn't willing to take any chances.

Namine shadowed her sister's footsteps every day and watched over her at night. She wouldn't let anyone hurt her sister. Kairi had been living in the same castle with Marluxia and Larxene for nine years. Who knows what other evil had been living with her all this time, with ill intentions. Not under The White Witch's watch.

Kairi didn't mind her sister's sudden clinginess but worried about her constantly. The Witch of Memory had invented something called the "caffeine patch" which allowed her to stay awake for days. Namine had claimed that it had no side effects but Kairi knew otherwise. Earlier in the week the princess' had attended a war conference on the enemies new movements. Kairi had noticed her sister's attention slipping far away next to her, to the point Kairi was sure her soul had left her body, she looked so dazed. Scared, the Princess of Heart shook her sister gently and whispered her name. Namine had snapped out of her trance so violently, her bloodcurdling scream echoed throughout the castle. She said that she was alright but it was clear to everyone that she was not. If it wasn't, the bags under her eyes did. And this did not go unnoticed by the King and Queen.

With no one else to turn to, Kairi spoke with her uncle about her sister's health. The King had no choice left, except one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you listening, Namine?" Kairi asked as she lead her sister down the hall.

The witch shook her head slightly and gave Kairi an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Kai. My mind was elsewhere." Namine followed after her sister as fast as she could. The lack of sleep had left her body more and more sluggish. She was relying heavily on her staff to support herself.

Kairi let out a frustrated sigh. "Yes, as it has been since you've given up on sleep."

"Sorry," was all Namine could say as she choked back another yawn. She would not be defeated in her plight against sleep. She was determined in at least this much. "Where did you say you must go again, sister? I only remember you mentioning you needed to go to the study."

"Yes," Kairi said nervously, hoping her sister didn't notice her sudden discomfort. "Uncle has called on us. We were told to see him there."

"Oh," Namine responded, rounding the corner. "I wonder if he has more news on the war front." Kairi didn't say anything as she held the door open for her sister.

The moment Namine saw who was sitting in her uncle's usual spot was when she realized she had walked right into a trap. The worse kind of trap: the intervention kind.

The Witch's posture suddenly improved as if someone had poked her with a needle. She stood ridged and alert, both hands on her staff as if waiting for the attack.

"Sit down, child," Master Yen Sid said from where he sat across from her. Namine stayed where she was.

A quick sweep of the room and Namine realized the situation she was in. Sir Auron was leaning against the far wall, next to the window looking serious as always. Her uncle was on the other side of her master, standing next to a man Namine personally felt very uneasy around. Sir Ansem the Wise was a trusted friend and colleague of both her Uncle and Master Yen Sid. He was the sage king of Destiny Islands, and spent most of his life devoted to learning all he could about the heart. Though Namine was always told to respect him, which she did to a degree, she could never shake this feeling she got whenever he had his piercing grey eyes on her. Under his gaze she felt… useless.

Namine was debating her chances of escape and how far she could get before they would drag her back when she heard the door shut behind her. Cautiously she turned to see Kairi guarding the only exit with an apologetic smile.

"Namine," Yen Sid said. The Witch slowly turned back to face her master.

Slowly she bowed in a ridged way. "Master," she said, righting herself as straight as an arrow. "I wasn't aware of your arrival."

"Just as we had planned," he responded curtly. He waved his hand to the seat in front of him. "Sit."

Instead Namine walked slowly to the desk and stood before her teacher. "I'd prefer to stand," she said.

"And I'd prefer it if you sat down so we can be eye level when I speak with you," Master Yen Sid said in a powerful voice. Instead of waiting for Namine to comply, he simply flicked his wrist and the armchair scurried forward, knocking Namine's knees out forcing her to sit. "It has only been two years since I've last seen you, but I had no idea you've become such an disobedient student."

Namine's face exploded with blush. She hadn't meant to offend her teacher but suspicion had become a constant companion since her return home and even in the presence of her friends and family, some of the strongest people she knew, she felt apprehensive. Maybe even a little fearful. Never had these particular men been gathered in the same room but only for important matters, and Namine was dead sure they were all called there because of her.

"I'm sorry, Master," Namine mumbled, adverting her gaze to her lap. She heard a very stubble scoff from the direction where Ansem stood. Her pale hands squeezed her staff tighter.

"Tea?" He asked, waving at a tea set the witch hadn't noticed when she walked in. There was already a cup poured and waiting for her, steam wafting elegantly above the liquid. Not wanting to disappoint her master a second time in the last five minutes, she reached for the tea. It was then she realized if she took the cup she couldn't hold her staff, which she was grasping to for dear life. It was also then that she realized that the people who were called to this little meeting might have been there for defensive purposes, against her. Whatever her master needed to talk to her about, trick her into coming under false pretenses, and gathering the only people that would probably be able to take her down, it wasn't good. It wasn't good for Namine, to the point they calculated she would fight back. That idea left Namine parched with fear.

Knowing all that, Namine took the risk. She propped her staff against her chair and grabbed the cup and saucer with both hands. The figures surrounding her and the sorcerer visually relaxed but no one wanted to speak first. To calm her nerves, Namine took a big gulp of tea. The drink did wonders for her throat, and she tasted something she couldn't place. Regardless the tea was delicious. She took another sip.

"Shall I be direct?" Yen Sid said after a moment of silence. Namine flinched at the look he gave her, regretting instantly about looking up. "This foolishness has to stop."

"Master!" Namine started; she couldn't hold her tongue. "We were attacked-"

"Yes, the situation has been explained to me. Be quiet now!" Namine scooted further into her chair at her teachers irritation. "This no sleep escapade will stop this instant. It is unhealthy and is affecting you physically and mentally. With all the power you have, young one, you must know how irresponsible this is! How easy it would be right now to manipulate you. You're hardly there at all." Namine was as silent and as still as the grave. "And this whole matter of the assailants," Master Yen Sid started only to pause at Namine's fearful expression. Her eyes widened at the memory of the vacant look on their faces. The teapot on the table suddenly exploded, but the sorcerer prevented the shards from getting very far. A flick of his finger and the teapot had restored itself.

"Contrary to the accident just now, you did not loose control of your powers that night," Master Yen Sid continued as if nothing had happened. Namine stared in disbelief at him.

"But… who-" Namine started.

"Who was the one who did?" Yen Sid finished. "We're still unsure."

"What exactly happened to Marluxia and Larxene?" King Mickey asked his master. "They still remain unresponsive."

"As they will continue to," he said. "Everyone in this room knows what happened. Even the princess must have felt it." Everyone turned to look at Kairi who looked sad and uncomfortable where she stood in front of the doors.

"It didn't occur to me what I was feeling at the time," Kairi started, eyes on the carpet. "But after a while I realize what I had felt."

"And what did you feel, child?" Master Yen Sid asked gently.

Kairi hesitated before she looked up at her sister. "I felt… their hearts… shatter." Namine looked away. She couldn't deal with that right now. She still hadn't told Kairi the whole truth about a lot of things.

"Yes," Yen Sid said. "A power crushed their hearts from a great distance with the snap of a finger."

"But why?" Namine asked, concentrating on her tea cup. "Why would someone do that? Even if it was to save Kairi and I, it doesn't make sense."

"Unless it was a few acting outside of a group," Auron said quietly from where he stood. There was a moment of silence at this statement.

"But why? They were talking about taking Kairi… for what purpose?" Namine was too busy looking at her reflection in her tea to notice the look Ansem and King Mickey gave Yen Sid at her words. "Kairi needs to be put under stricter guard. Perhaps we should move her to a safer location or something."

Master Yen Sid took a moment to respond. "Yes, we'll look into it but it's not our most pressing matter at the moment." Namine looked up at him to argue about the importance of her sister's safety when she realized her vision had gone hazy. She blinked a few times, hoping to clear it, but realized each time she blinked her eyelids became heavier and heavier.

It was only then she could recall what she tasted in her tea. Deadly nightshade.

Her tea cup fell from her hands as if it had burned her, its tainted contents spilling on the carpet. Namine did her best to get up but her knees had gone to jelly.

"You-" was the only thing she could get out before she passed out. She would have fallen to the floor if Sir Auron hadn't gotten there fast enough to catch her. Instead he lifted her gently into his arms as Kairi rushed forward anxiously.

"She's just asleep, Kairi," King Mickey said reassuringly. "Why don't you and Auron take her out to the gardens for a picnic. I'm sure napping in the sun would be refreshing."

Begrudgingly, Kairi lead the way out the door, Auron and her finally sleeping sister in toe. Yen Sid waited for the door to close before he let out a heavy sigh.

"I had not wished to resort to such deceitful tactics," he confessed as Ansem and Mickey gathered around the desk. "But I'm afraid her condition was much worse than I thought."

"The Witch of Memory," Ansem said in his deep voice. "So much power for someone so irresponsible. She is too much of a risk to be left to her own devices."

"Both my nieces have proved to be quite capable young women," Mickey said defensively. "The way will become clearer. They both walk the path of light."

"No matter how pure, darkness sleeps in every heart. Given the chance, the smallest drop can spread and swallow the heart," was all Ansem had to say.

"Still, I cannot shake the feeling that something terrible is about to transpire," Master Yen Sid said, rising from his seat and walked to the window. Down below a maid was spreading a blanket on the gardens lush grass as another set up a small tea set for Kairi as she and Auron waited patiently nearby. "We must watch her carefully from this moment on. I will not be able to stay but you must alert me on any change." He turned to his two friends. "It is of the utmost importance." Ansem the Wise and King Mickey both nodded their heads gravely as Yen Sid turned his attention back at his last pupil, sleeping peacefully with her head cradled in Kairi's lap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Forgive me, Namine," Kairi whispered to her sleeping sister, as she brushed some of the blonde hair from her sister's pale face. The Princess of Heart was unaware of the severity of the situation to come. Instead, she worried about the present, and her twin sister's health. "I'm sorry I tricked you. I hope you won't wake up angry." The witch continued to sleep and Kairi giggled suddenly at Namine's sleeping face. "Have pleasant dreams, Namine."

Kairi leaned back on the blanket and stared out across the gardens and looked up at the slow passing clouds. A gentle wind brushed her cheek and played in her red hair. She closed her eyes and a song came up from her heart. A song her mother used to sing to her daughters.

"The wind, like a heart that swam in the accumulated words," Kairi sang quietly to Namine. "The clouds, a voice that was shot into the holding future. The moon, a shaking heart in an unsteady mirror. The stars, gentle tears in an overflowing stream. Isn't it beautiful, to walk together in each others hands? I do so want to go, to your city, your house, into your arms. That heart, held within your body in those confusing nights I dream. The wind, its halting words are a gentle illusion. The clouds, the broken future like a distant voice. The moon, a heart flowing in the clouded mirror. The stars, broken and swaying, like tears unable to be hidden.

Isn't it beautiful, to walk together in each others hands? I do so want to go, to your city, your house, into your face, a soft touch, dissolving into morning, I dream."

"That was beautiful, princess," Roxas said before he could stop himself. He reddened when Kairi's head flicked around in surprise to see him.

"Oh, Roxas!" Kairi said, with a smile. "You gave me a fright."

"My apologizes, Princess," Roxas said with a elegant bow. "That was not my intention." He hesitated when Kairi patted the spot next to her before he obliged and sat next to her. His blue eyes stared at the sleeping witch on her lap. They lingered mostly on her face. "Is she alright?"

Kairi let out a long sigh. "She is now," she said. "Almost a full week without sleep. I don't know how she does it. It's remarkable."

Roxas felt a small smile on his lips form. "She is quite remarkable."

Kairi looked up at his face in question and smiled at what she saw there. Roxas blushed when he realized what he had said.

"Uh, that is." He stumbled to explain himself but never got a chance. The Princess of Heart started to giggle and the subject was dropped entirely. The knight relaxed. Princess Kairi just had that affect on people. "What were you singing before, princess?"

"A song my mother used to sing," Kairi said with a far away look in her eye. "Whenever we couldn't sleep, or when we were upset, or when we were happy… It used to calm Namine down whenever she was crying." She looked down at her sister's face with such affection, Roxas looked away. He felt like he was intruding on a private matter.

"W-was there a reason you needed me, Princess?" Roxas asked, staring intently at a nearby rose. "Sir Auron said it was urgent."

"Oh, yes," Kairi said, shaking herself out of her daze. "Namine has been such a distraction this week I've neglected my duties in town. I'm currently needed there to solve a dispute but I can't leave my dear sister to sleep by herself. I promised myself I wouldn't leave her side while she slept, but it is urgent." The Princess of Heart then turned to Roxas and held his hand in both of hers. "I need someone with a good heart to watch over my sister while I'm gone, and as Sir Auron will be accompanying me, you're the only other person I trust with this, Roxas."

The blonde knight's jaw dropped. "M-m-me?" he asked. "But, I'm nothing special, Princess. I'm just a nobody."

"Please, Roxas!" Kairi's lower lip jutted out and her eyes got wide and watery. "I know you won't let anything happen to my sister!"

"But, me? Why me?"

"It can be no one else."

"As my majesty commands."

Kairi let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you, Roxas." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "You have a big heart."

Carefully, she shifted to lower her sister's head onto the blanket, scooting her legs out from under it. When she was sure Namine was still sleeping soundly despite the movement, Kairi kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back soon, Namine," Kairi whispered quietly. With one last nod to Roxas, she swept away towards the castle, where Sir Auron waited patiently for her at the gardens doors.

When Roxas saw the last of Kairi's skirts twirl around the corner and out of sight, he turned his gaze into the witch's sleeping face.

Now, alone with the princess, he felt no hesitation to really take in her appearance. The similarity to Kairi's face was astounding, with her blue eyes closed. If Namine had been born with red hair, the twins would have been completely identical. Aside from the dark circles under her eyes, she radiated with beauty and grace. If Roxas hadn't had his first conversation with Namine in an argument, he'd even suspect her to be quite delicate. Here, sleeping in the sun, exhausted she seemed so. He was happy to see some color had returned to her cheeks and lips from the little sleep she had obtained. Before long he had fallen in deep thought, gazing into her face. His train of thought had only broken when he heard a twig snap behind him. Quickly, he turned to see the figure that stood not too far off.

"Axel?" Roxas asked, shaking out of his daze. "What are you doing here?" Axel looked conflicted, as he gripped his chakrams tightly. Roxas knew he was scheduled to be on wall duty at the moment, but the look on his friends face stopped him from questioning about it. "Axel? Are you alright?"

Axel looked up at him then, determination on his face but before he could take a step toward Roxas, Sir Ansem stepped out from behind a tree Roxas hadn't seen him walk behind.

"Sir Ansem!" Roxas cried, jumping to his feet in salute. Axel turned quickly to where Roxas had called to, gripping his chakrams in defense. After a moment, he too saluted the man. Sir Ansem glared at both of them.

"Prince Kairi has left for town?" he asked Roxas.

Roxas nodded, completely business like. "Yes, sir."

"Then return the witch to her rooms," Ansem snipped, then turned to Axel. "And what are you doing here? Your post is elsewhere."

Axel straightened, as serious as Roxas had ever seen him. Then it shatter as he rubbed his head in amusement.

"My shift ended early," he explained lightly to Ansem. "I was just looking for my friend who was suppose to be on courtyard duty, when I couldn't find him." He nodded towards Roxas.

"As you can see, your friend is still on the clock," Ansem said in his deep, demanding voice. "Didn't I tell you to bring the witch to her rooms?!" he yelled at Roxas, who quickly picked up the sleeping princess and hurried towards the castle. He spared an apologetic look toward Axel before walking past him and through the doors. Axel watched after, his face blank and his eyes tired. He turned back to Ansem who watched him like a hawk.

"I'll take my leave then," Axel said with a flourished bow and left Sir Ansem in the garden.

Ansem sighed deeply and looked up at his friends study. This was only the beginning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Namine finally awoke the next day. Her blue eyes were staring face to face with the top of her canopy as the afternoon sun filtered in through her windows. She felt sluggish and still a bit tired, the deadly nightshade not yet worn off, but she felt more rested than she had all week. Her memories were slow to come back to her as she lazily stared out the window, watching birds fly by and clouds roll on. When they did, she slowly sat up with a groan and placed her head in her hands.

Master Yen Sid tricked her into sleeping. Everything was not in ruin like she feared it would be if she did and Kairi was still safe. Her paranoia was irrational like her master had said and she was just being a silly girl. Namine felt only slightly disappointed in herself but not a lot. She knew her gut feeling was still right though. Something was going to happen. Something bad.

Slowly, Namine climbed out of bed and retrieved her staff from where it stood against her bedpost. She found her shoes on the side of her bed and proceeded to put them on. Without another look at her room, the witch opened her bedroom door to find a sleeping guard on the other side. She was slightly surprised to see him. Nevertheless, Namine quietly closed her door and made her way down the hallway. Not really in the mood for talking, she casted an illusion spell on herself. If anyone were to see her they would simply see through her, not remembering they did.

Namine wasn't sure where she was going as she walked through the castle, hardly coming across anyone along the way, but she soon found herself in the castle gardens. Every flower imaginable grew there and every bush was clipped as a figure or animal instead of just being a bush. It was beautiful.

Namine silently wondered who would take care of the gardens now that Marluxia was dead. Well, not dead, just devoid of a heart. Worse than death.

A long sigh escaped her lips as she rubbed her tired eyes. Why did all this have to happen? Why now, when she just got home? When her best friend was kingdoms away fighting. It just didn't seem fair. The Witch's blue eyes lingered to the left of the garden, where a bird flew up from. She felt herself gravitated towards it as fond memories arose.

There, behind the foliage was a hidden nook in the castle wall. It didn't lead outside the castle grounds, but it was big enough for the two princesses to play quite comfortably when they were children. Now as a woman, Namine had to bend over to get inside their secret place, leaving her staff outside the entrance.

The cave echoed voices of memories in Namine's head. She could almost hear young Kairi's voice shout, "This is me and Namine's secret hideout! No one else is allowed to go in!" She chuckled as she recalled her sister's adorable face when Riku wanted to come in. "Really? Cool!" was Riku's reply. The princesses were so pleased by his reaction they agreed. "Okay, Riku can come in 'cause he's special!"

Her pale hand traced the carvings of drawings that the youngsters had drawn years before, littering all over the walls. A fond smile spread across Namine's face at each one but stopped in front of one that she'd never seen before.

It was a picture of Sora and Kairi's profile, each facing each other in stilled happiness. The carvings looked years old but there was a new carving underneath it that made Namine's heart leap into her throat. Newly scrapped was a picture of an arm coming from Sora's side giving Kairi a star.

Namine knew it wasn't any star. There is an old legend about a particular fruit, the Paopu fruit, from Destiny island. It's said if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. She had heard the story first when she was a little girl, when Sir Ansem was kinder and more affectionate to the princesses. Again it was brought up along her travels whenever she saw Sora. Sora was originally from the Destiny Islands of course before he started his knighthood.

With a shaky hand, Namine traced the star with her finger tips, tears pooling slightly into her eyes.

"How much of our childhood did I miss?" She asked to no one in particular.

"This world has been connected."

Namine leapt about a foot in the air when she realized she wasn't alone. She twirled around looking for the person the voice belonged to, but she saw no one.

"Who's there?" she demanded to the cave, but no one stepped into the light.

"Connected to darkness, the world in which we walk will too lose its light…" the voice continued as if Namine hadn't said anything. There was no one there but Namine pinpointed the voice to be coming from the darkest part of the cave. "You do not yet know what lies beyond the door. There is so very much to learn. You understand so little." A chill went up Namine's spine as a fragment of a memory flickered.

"Princess?" Namine spun around as fast as she could to see Roxas peering in from the entrance of the cave. "Ah, I thought you were over here… Namine? What's wrong?" Roxas rushed into the cave, right up to the witch and forgot that she was a princess and he was a knight. "My gods, you're paler than a ghost and shaking like a leaf." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Namine?"

The witch turned quickly to the dark corner which seemed to have lost some of its shadow. With a small sigh of relief, she turned back to the knight. His blue eyes searched her face with such concern, she hoped he couldn't see her blush in the darkness.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." She ushered him ahead of her and out of the small hideout. When they were clear of the wall, the witch retrieved her staff and made her way towards the middle of the gardens. A good distance away, Namine stood with her eyes closed, face to the sun, and just let herself relax. Roxas stood by nervous and unsure of what to say. After a few minutes, Namine spoke.

"Roxas, how did you find me?"

"Oh, uh," Roxas hesitated. When he refused to answer, Namine turned her face away from the sun and focused her attention on him. "Truthfully… I could just… sense where you were."

Namine peered at him for a while before a small smile appeared on her face. "Curiouser and curiouser," she said.

Roxas looked shocked. "You're not… you don't think that's weird?"

A small giggle escaped Namine's lips. "Well, I am curious as to how you could sense where I was but I don't think you're weird because of it. Truthfully, it was a bit of a relief you found me."

"A relief?" The smile slid from Namine's face then and she let out a deep sigh.

"Yes," she said before walking towards the right side of the gardens. The knight rushed to keep up.

"H-how do you fair, princess?" he asked.

"You mean after pulling a week of all nighters and getting knocked out by a powerful sorcerer?" Namine tried to hide the amused smile on her face. "Fine, I suppose."

"We hadn't realized you'd wake up so quickly. We would have had someone waiting for you when you awoke," Roxas explained.

"There was someone waiting," Namine said kindly, "he was just… asleep."

Roxas cursed under his breath. "Damnit, Hayner."

Namine slowed down a bit to be in pace with him. "Friend of yours?"

"Er, yes, and Olette's," Roxas said with an apologetic smile. "And another friend of ours. I'm not sure if you've met him, he works in the library."

"Perhaps," Namine smiled. "His name?"

"Pence," Roxas smiled back.

"Sounds like you have quite a lot of friends, Sir Roxas," Namine said as they came to the garden fence door.

"I suppose." Roxas held the door open for her.

"It must be nice."

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Namine said.

The two made their way towards the front of the castle, and into the court yard. It was then that they heard a disturbance at the castle gate. Curious, they made their way over.

"I told you, I'm not allowed to let you in!" the guard argued with someone on the other side of the gate. "The security of the castle has increased. I'm not permitted to let anyone in unless one of my higher up says so."

"Listen here, chicken-wuss, you better open up this gate immediately or I'm plowing right through it," the other person responded. Namine smiled when she recognized the voice.

"Permission is granted," she said when she reached them. The guard turned around in alarm and hurried to open the gate. She waited for the horse and cart to roll into the courtyard before she greeted her guest. "How fairs your mother, Seifer?" Namine asked as he jumped down.

He gave her a hard glare, but Namine knew it was only a pretense. "Healthier than she's ever been."

"Wonderful!" Namine cried, clapping her hands in happiness. "I've been meaning to do a check up but… things have gotten a little hectic around here." She glanced slightly at Roxas who was already frowning at Seifer. "I'm sorry I did not introduce myself before. I'm Namine."

Seifer scoffed and crossed his arms. "I know who you are _now_." Namine gave him an apologetic smile before he turned to his cart. "I've brought apples from our farm as… thanks."

Namine smiled. "I told your father I didn't need anything in return…"

Seifer glared again at her. "We wanted to do it." She gave in and accepted the token of their thanks.

"Thank you, Seifer," Namine said then placed her hands together. "Apples… I love apples."

It could have been Roxas' imagination but he could have sworn he saw blush on Seifer's scarred face. Whether it was there or not, he was suddenly feeling uneasy between the twos exchanges. It was making him hate Seifer even more. It must have shown on his face because when Seifer turned to look at him he said in his most condescending voice, "Why does looking at your face always tick me off?"

Roxas growled and was about to retort before Namine stepped between them, hands up. "Please no more fighting. I'm much too tired to stop you two this time."

Roxas immediately backed off, cursing himself for putting Namine between him and his enemy again. Seifer remained quiet, but Namine's remark clearly had made him curious.

"Why'd it take you so long to bring a thank you gift?" Roxas challenged, arms crossed. At this, Seifer put his hands in his pocket and looked almost sheepishly.

"We would have come the next day but this guy refused to bring anything but the best of the best apples for her," he said nodding towards the cart. Curiously, Namine and Roxas peered over the rim of the cart to show the little boy from that day.

"It's you," Namine said happily as the silver haired boy popped his head out so they could see him better. The little lion rock sculpture Namine made him hung at his neck. He looked on shyly, almost ashamed.

"He demanded he come along," Seifer explained, boredly. "I couldn't shut him up about how excited he was to see you again and now he's gone mute." The boy flushed at Seifer's words and toyed with his figure.

"What's your name, little one?" Namine asked gently.

The boy looked up at her with his pale green eyes and said in barely a whisper, "Hope." He quickly looked away again.

"Did you pick all these apples yourself, Hope?" she asked with a smile.

He shook his head quietly. "Liar," Seifer said and Hope looked up to glare at him.

"It must have been a lot of work," Namine said. "How did you manage it all?"

Hope looked at her finally and pulled out something that was hidden from view.

"A boomerang?" Roxas questioned.

"Airwing," Hope corrected. "It was easy with my Airwing. All I had to do was-" he threw the boomerang above their heads and it soared around the courtyard before it came flying back to his hand. "And any apple I wanted came tumbling down."

"Clever boy," Namine praised and Hope finally smiled. "Thank you both for all these apples. Just wait till my sister sees. We both just love apples." Hope's smiled turned into a grin at her words.

The group talked for a while then, laughing at Seifer and Roxas' antics and before long Princess Kairi returned.

It was a nice ending to a short day, Namine decided.

It was one of the few nice days she had left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Sorry for the abrupt ending to this chapter. It's been a long time; I knew I had this chapter written for a while, but forgot about it. I thought I'd post it for you guys.


End file.
